Ichigo's and ginga's resolve
by combatlighting
Summary: A Time travel test failed now Ichigo finds himself in a new world with strange objects and new villains to face and how will this change Gingka and the gang.Warning this beyblade is from metal fusion NOT the original series and bleach takes place after Ichigo the vizard training but before Orihime is captured.DISCONTINUED.UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo's and ginga's resolve

 **A/N:Hi my name is combatlighting and this is my first story so its gonna be crosover beetwen bleach and beyblade its one of my favourite animes so I hope you enyoy it! :D**

"Ugh what happend to me"?asked our favourite substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo got up with a headache hurting him and after a while it stoped and took a quick look and noticed that he didn t recnogize an area he was in right now which worried him a little so he decided to walk around a little.

"Where am I i know that i'm not in karakura town so where am i then?"After a while he decided to stop and when he did he saw something looked like a circle stadium and bunch of kids were playing with some strange toys/objects which were somehow spinning on their own,attacking one another and which he could not help but be interested in it.

Ichigo watched the kids play for some time and decided to leave once again.

' _hey wait a second how did I even get here anyway the last thing I remebmer was that I was in Urahara's shop coming to 'help him' for something and….. oh yeah there was a weird machine to help me travel back in time in case something horrible happend in the war BUT NO I went to god knows where and… i swear when i come back home i will murder him accident or not'._

Althrough the good thing was that he still had his combat pass to make him transform into a soul reaper just in case if a hollow showed up

"HELP" Ichigo immediately rushed to the sound and he had a bad felling

Kenta was not having a good day all at first it started like a good day playing with his friends as usual and was going home right now,but then the Face Hunters showed up out of nowhere and was forced to battle them and he was losing badly

"Please stop it's enough alredy stop"pleaded Kenta with tears in his eyes

"Oh look he wants to stop doesn't he boys well this is boring anyways finish him Benkei"said of the retarted face hunter members

"Whatever I was about to do it anyways finish him"the now named Benkei replied

"HELP SOMEBODY HELP ME"shouted Kenta

But when all hope seems lost for the young boy...a blue light came out of nowhere and stoped the bey easily and everyone was shocked and then a voice said"Hey beybladeing is supposed to be fun,you gang up on someone then you're not a true blader"everyone turned to the voice and came someone who had a spiky red hair,with a pegasus head band with only one wing,a bandage on his nose,an orange shirt with a blue jacket and wears belts one red and one brown and wears a long white scarf.

One of the face hunters asked"oh yeah and just who the hell are you"

"...My name is Ginga,Ginga Hagane"replied the now named Ginga replied

"Ginga" murmured Kenta

(alright you guys know what happens the face hunters challenge ginga and ginga kicks their asses blah blah blah)

Everyone was shocked when Ginga defeated the face hunters so easily barely even trying.

"Hey kid you okay?asked Ginga

"Uh yeah I'm alright thank you for saving me"murmured Kenta still in awe what he just saw

"It was nothing"replied Ginga

"LOOK OUT" warned Kenta

Ginga did a quick look and was shocked that a face hunter member was about to punch him and then…. a kick came ouf of nowhere(i love writing that word) and KICKED the face hunter and said "man what a pain"

'I gotta hurry up' thought Ichigo worriedly

' _Ichigo calm yourself' stated Zangetsu his zanpakuto spirit_

'Zangetsu man am I glad to see you'stated Ichigo happily

' _I am as well Ichigo but there is no time you must hurry'_

'Uh duh I was about to do it before you interrupted me'

' _Those strange objects you saw in the park I may have the power to transform into one of them but at a cost you will not be able to transform into a soul reaper'_

''I guess I have no choice then alright I'll do it'

Fortunately for Ichigo while he talking to Zangetsu his human body was running on autopilot still looking for the voice and he did and kicked an unknown member in the face and said "man what a pain"

Ichigo looked at the face hunters

"You guys have 5 seconds to run or you're gonna end up like your friend here"

Ichigo kept looking at the face hunters and yelled"I SAID RUN OR ELSE"

Then the face hunters ran and screaming like little girls and looked at ginga and Kenta and said"Hey you guys ok"

Yeah we're fine"replied Kenta

"Who are you" asked Ginga

"I'm Ichigo...Kurosaki"

"Strawberry"? Ginga and Kenta said unison'

 **And that's the end of the first chapter sorry if it's a little bit rushed I'm new to this so would be nice and how was my grammar I don't really have much to say so yah**

 **Combatlighting OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am SO sorry not updating this story I was kinda busy writing my Spectacular Spider-Man and Bleach stories and it took me forever to come up with Zangetsu's beyblade hope you enjoy**

 **####################################################################################################################**

Gingka,Kenta and Ichigo were walking down on a road with Ichigo stuffing his hands on his did notice a bit different about himself...sort he still had his normal human clothes he did have weird gadgets had two black belts around his waist which has a pouch on his 'beyblade' as they call it from this the Face Bolt of the design features was that of his Shikai sword as it had the colours correctly and the colour of the Face Bolt was blue pure energy ring is coloured light grey as it features the designs of the swords and head opposite of one the swords appear to be large and Fusion Wheel is painted light metalic blue and on the Fusion Wheel it has four seperated lines that have no gap at spin The spin track was 105 and finally the perfomance tip was right rubber flat that features six curves going in a right-ward motion, giving it a star-like shape

Kenta:That was awesome Gingka do you mind if I call you Gingka wait how about mr Hagane actually let's go with Gingka you rock Gingka I'm Kenta by the way uhhh thanks for helping me I don't know how to repay you and Ichigo say mr I-

Ichigo:Kid don't even say it you don't have to repay us at all

Gingka:He's right you know but do you know who were those guys back there

Kenta:Huh who them? Oh they're the face hunters

Gingka/Ichigo:The face hunters?

Kenta:Yeah they force younger opponents into unfair battles and steal their 've done it to a lot to my friends they're just bullies

Ichigo:You got that idiots

Gingka:It sounds like thugs like them are everwhere

Kenta:Huh?! Really you guys aren't from here?!

Ichigo:Well...I'm kinda somewhere far…

Gingka:Well I can show you home is-

Gingka then jumps over the railing as lays on the grass

Gingka:Right here

Ichigo:Your home is in a field of grass?

Kenta:Really?

Gingka:Yup I'm travelling around the whole country to search for stronger rivals in order to become the strongest blader in the world

Kenta then joins him but he was sitting instead of laying

Kenta:Wooow that's so cool I bet you must have fought a lot of tough battles that must be why you're so strong.I don't wanna bug you too much you must be tired I-I'll let you how do I become stronger as you

Gingka:Become stronger?

Kenta:Yeah it's normal for a blader to wanna become stronger right...I know I need to work on my attack power and my only I was as strong as you Gingka then those face hunters wouldn't be able to make a full out of me

Gingka:Hmmmmm...it takes a lot of heart

Kenta:Huh...takes a lot of heart?

Gingka:Yes it does because a beyblade attacks you here (points to his heart)

Kenta:I don't get it

Gingka:Don't worry about it just relax like this (lies down)

Kenta:L-Like this? (lies down)

Kenta then sees something in the sky that lefts him in the speechless as he saw a beatiful as he couldn't describe it with words

Gingka:A Beyblade's true strength doesn't have anything to do with attack power or stamina, it attacks with the feelings of the Blader that's connected with it, as if all the power in the cosmos was being poured into it. You must put your heart that is as big as the starry sky into it

Kenta:Wooow that's cool really cool ! Hey Ichigo how about you join us it's really cool

Ichigo:Oh uh...sure I guess

He then slides down as well and when he looks up even he was amazed by the three of them continued to stare at the sky for a while before Kenta sits up again looking at them

Kenta:So are you guys leaving for the next town? Cause if you like you could stay here for a while

Ichigo:...Well I suppose I could ' _it's not like I have anywhere else to stay'_ how about you Gingka

He then had no response

Ichigo:Gingka?

Much to their surprsie he was literally sleeping while snoring

Gingka: Let it (snores) rip (snores) yeah (snores more)

Ichigo:You got to be kidding me

Kenta:ehehehe

[scene change]

The face hunters were inside a warehouse as the leader did not seem happy at all

Kyoya:So you got your butts kicked and came crawling back like wittle babies

He then kicks a barrel rolling them scaring them more

Benkei:B-B-But the guy was so strong and so was that orange haired guy

Member 1:Y-Yeah if you faced them Kyoya

Member 2:Y-Yeah you would crush them with your Leone!

Kyoya:What was that! How dare you speak Leone's name without my permission

Benkei:I-I'm sorry sir

Kyoya:You're gonna be really sorry if you don't man up and take care of stinko or gingo or whatever their names you know what just do whatever you have to do

[scene change]

In the middle of the day or morning Gingka was still sleeping in the same grass field as he was the only one there when a shadow was blocking the view of the enough Gingka instantly woke up from that as he sees a smirking Benkei and couple of hundred more face hunters around him

Benkei:Having a nice nap we're having a get together and you're invinted

[scene change]

Kenta was now running as fast as he could with his little legs as he going to the same place again

Kenta:I sure hope Ichigo and Gingka are still here.I could problably use some tips from Gingka since I have no idea from Ichigo

When he got there he was completely confused when he saw no one in the grassy field

Kenta:Huh? Oh no don't tell me they left already but I thought we could be friends…

For the next 30 minutes Kenta had continued to run everywhere as he continued to search a train station to beyblade to restoraunts to beyblade tournaments

But never found them

Kenta was just about to give up when he spots Ichigo looking at his bay not really paying attention where he was going

Kenta:Ichigo!

Ichigo then perks his head up a little surprised

Ichigo:Kenta?! What are you doing here?

Kenta:I came here to find you and….

Ichigo:What? Search for me and who?Kenta?

Ichigo couldn't have Kenta to get him to say anything as he was looking at something around he saw a bunch of face hunters entering inside a construction site

Ichigo:Face hunters guys again?...Wait don't tell me

[scene change]

Gingka was standing on the ground as he looks up seeing all the members of face hunters themselvs standing on different steal beams as some were higher and some were lower then the other ones

Benkei:Gingka Hagane you thought you and your friend were preety clever embarrasing us today we're here to return the favour with the face hunters speciality.A 100 bay couldn't find your orange haired friend but you're gonna do just fine

Then all of them smirk as they prepare their bays at him but Gingka gets a smirk of his own

Gingka:Alright I accept the challenge.A 100 bladers are a 1000

Benkei:Tch fine

Member 1:Ha! You're gonna pay for your big mouth!

Memebr 2:Yeah we'll teach you what happens when you cross the face hunters!

Benkei:Let's get this party started.3

Face hunters:2,1

Just then Ichigo and Kenta arrive

Ichigo/Kenta:Gingka!

Benkei:Let it rip!

Beyblades were weren't attacking directly at Gingka since that would not make any sense but they kept bouncing everywhere

Ichigo:Hey hold on a second isn't this a bit unfair!

Kenta:This isn't good

The beyblades then while bouncing started making small holes

Kenta:They're everywhere! There are so many of them...it's impossible to tell where a beyblade will even come from!

Benkei:Ah nothing warms our hearts like a good 100 bay beys smacking into each other increasing their power and changing their projectory from all good times

Member 9:He's doomed no one survives a 100 bay battle

Member 5:Yeah so hurry up and lose we have lunch reservations

Member 50:Wait we do?

Gingka:...

Ichigo:You damn bastards if you wanted to have a fight pick me leave him out of this!

Benkei:Zip it! You just zip it and watch!

Ichigo:Why you when I get my hands on you I'm gonna-

Gingka:Yes Ichigo just watch

Ichigo:What?!

Gingka:Just of you.I'm not going anywhere

Kenta:But Gingka-

Gingka:Remember.A Beyblade's true strength doesn't have anything to do with attack power or stamina

Benkei:What?!

Gingka:And it doesn't matter how many of them there are

Kyoya:Hm?

Gingka:Let's roll

Gingka then slowly packs up everything he needs in his tolls and then he takes out Pegasus and looks at his partner

Gingka:It's show time Storm Pegasus

Ichigo:Wow…

Gingka then puts his bay at the gadget as he looked like he was glowing blue

Gingka:Let it rip!

Gingka then launches Pegasus as it starts taking the regular bay's

Member 1:No way!

Benkei:You kidding me!

Then it starts going on a cirlce taking out more and more bays

Kyoya:Now that's impressive

Kenta:Amazing… ' _now I understand what he was talking about…'_

Gingka:Goooo Pegasus!

Pegasus then started going circles faster and was going so fast that it started creating a beys it selfs were even going up towards in the they started going down as they were hitting the steal beams which made every face hunter there was in the room running and Kenta were only staring in awe

Gingka:It's like I difference between winning and losing-

Pegasus was still spinning as it was slowly falling down but Gingka catches it

Gingka:Is the blader's spirit

Kenta:Yeees I see it now

Both of them then jump over as they run to him

Kenta:That was awesome Gingka

Ichigo:Yeah no kidding how did you do that

Kyoya:Gingka Hagane

All three of them then look up seeing Kyoya standing but Ichigo glares at him

Kyoya:Storm Pegasus last my friend it seems an opponet worthy of me and Rock Leone has made himself known

He then takes out his pocket revealing his bay

Gingka:Who are you

Kyoya:I am Kyoya this should be interesting

 **####################################################################################################################**

 **Again I highly apologize if this took me so long as it took me while to come up with Zangetsu's design and I hope you guys liked it**

 **THE END**


	3. Leone's Roar

**Sorry if this update took so long but hey at least it's not as long as last time right?At least I think it isn't it anyways enjoy the chapter**

 **####################################################################################################################**

In a small shop like stadium there were Storm Pegasus who was spinning and 3 other beys which belonged to Kenta's other friends

"Come ooooon Pegasus!" yelled Gingka ordering his bey to attack his opponents to which the bey obeyed his master's comand as Pegasus easily deflects back all of the beys that were attacking as the said beys bounced of out of bounds and then Pegasus returns to his owner which Gingka grabs it easily

"Yo Kenta where did you meet such an amazing blader?" asked Osamu curious to know

"He's so skilled he just sent 3 beys flying at the same time!" said Takashi still in awe at Gingka's strength

"If you think that was wicked just wait because Gingka is strong enough to beat all the face hunters at once" said Kenta looking at Gingka who seemed a little surprised at Kenta's boast

"What no way are you serious?!" asked Osamu shocked at Kenta's revelation

Preety much after he said that nearly everyone in the whole shop was surrounding Gingka as there were nothing but "please teach me" words

Ichigo however was unfortunately was surrounded as well by the people as he seemed to be annoyed looking at Kenta "You just had to say it" said Ichigo with annoyance to which Kenta responded with sheepish smile putting his hand behind his head scratching it

However there was one girl who seemed to look at this with interest

[scene change]

"Next!Next!Come on what's the problem why are you stoping I must fight now!" yelled Kyoya as he and his crew were in their base training but the hunters were completely tired as they were sitting on the cold floor

"Ah but Kyoya we need a break we've been battling all night" complained one of the face hunters

"Ow..oh man my cupal is acting up" said Benkei as his arms went limp from so many firings

"Yeah his wrist is just standing there it's gross" said more of the members

This only made Kyoya chuckle amused by this "Prepare to battle I'm not pumped yet" was Kyoya's response

"Alright then here it goes in 3,2,1 let it rip!" said Benkei firing his bey with the rest of the members doing the same thing

"Unleash Rock Leone let it rip!" yelled Kyoya firing his own bey as the second it landed willd violent winds erupted from the bey it self "Hahahaha this is so awesome it's been WAY too long since an opponet worthy of my skills showed out ladies we're just getting started!" said Kyoya with a laugh escaping his mouth

Leone uses his wind which the other random bays were spinning in the air due to the wind emitting from Leone which was so strong to the point where it send Benkei and the other face hunters to a wall

"Hahahaha heads up Gingka Hagane I Kyoya Tatagame am going to crush you like a little bug you are" said Kyoya as his bey returns to him "With this Leone that is" said Kyoya again as he started laughing emitting echoes even from the outside

[scene change]

"Now that was fun" said Kenta as he,Gingka were lying on the grass field with Ichigo sitting

"Now that's beyblayding it was great battling again just for fun" said Gingka

"That's good I'm just really good you got to see Bay Park" replied back Kenta

"For sure me too thanks" said Gingka

"What about you Ichigo did you have fun beyblading?" asked Kenta curious to know about what his new orange haired friend thought of the experience

"...Eh it was alright I guess" came a lazy reply from Ichigo

"So do you guys get it now besides the face hunters around here there are also good guys like me and my friends" said Kenta

"Yeah I gotta say this town isn't half bad" exclaimed Gingka

"Huh so does that mean that-

"Yup I decided to stay here for a while"

"You have that's great!" came an excited shout from Kenta "Hey Ichigo what ab-

"You already know the answer kid"

"Besides I found a really strong opponet here" said Gingka confusing Kenta

"Gingka uh do you think you should?" asked Kenta

"Huh should what? asked Gingka and Ichigo confused by what the boy meant

"Uhm fight Kyoya he's the leader of the face hunters and the strongest blader,but once his Leone starts spinning he doesn't stop until his opponet is completely say that Kyoya's bay is like a wild animal starting a hunt" said Kenta as he got up trying to warn the two but he still continued "If something bad were to happen to you two while fighting Kyoya then I don't-

Kenta got interrupted when Gingka spoke reassuringly "Look Kenta I'm traveling so that I can find opponents like that I need the challenge" he spoke holding his Pegasus looking at his partner

"Plus this Kyoya guy doesn't even sound that tough I don't think it would be a problem for me to take him out" said Ichigo as he now lays down on the grass as Kenta was looking at them like they were insane

"And as long as I got Pegasus by my side I like my chances" said Gingka

Out of nowhere that was when the same girl from the shop before appears in front of them "Pegasus oh the poor thing" said Madoka

Needless to say all of them were startled by her giving them a heart attack "Woah what the hell don't just jump on people like that!" yelled Ichigo pointing an accusing finger at Madoka still a little freaked out

"The poor thing" repeated Madoka

"Huh poor thing?" asked the 3 boys

Madoka then brings up what looked like a miniature version of the laptop as she was easily holding the device with her hands scanning Pegasus who was now appearing in her screen

"It's just as I thought several joints are showing somewhere several calculation areas with overall balance ya following me" said Madoka as the boys were now looking over to the screen to which she continued saying "It's resistence to strong attacks is reduced to .7% you still with me" exclaimed Madoka to which the three boys nodded in confusion but she still continues "And look at this you can't see it with a naked eye but the certains of it's fusion wheel are covered in so much scratches it would be a crime to still leave it like this ya see" finished explaining Madoka with her tech pen or whatever it was called pointing the scratches Pegasus had

"Wow she's right" said Ichigo still amazed at her anylyzing so quickly like that

"So the poor thing we're talking about here is Pegasus?" asked Gingka still confused by what the girl said to which she nodded her head saying "It's the same on the old and new parts recently you haven't been battling against 1 or 2 opponents have how many opponents have you been battling" said Madoka looking at Gingka with a quizacal eye

This only gave him a sweatdrop "Uhhh I didn't count" said Gingka lamely as he never really counts

"Amazing you're able to tell all that" said Kenta also amazed like Ichigo was

However she only ignored the boy still eying on Gingka "You can't ignore it just because it has shallow I lost ya when the scratches meet with wind resistance it can't main it's original rotation or speed there for I'll treat it's injuries and until then no battling okay" lectured Madoka as she puts her mini laptop back looking at Pegasus while smiling

This only gained Gingka a further sweatdrop "Oooookay who are you anyway?" asked Gingka curious to know who she was

[B-Pit]

When the others got to the repairing beyblade shop the boys were amazed by the appearance inside of the shop as it had everything a blader would want which left Ichigo whistling and Gingka and Kenta wide eyed as Kenta's eyes were glued to some bays being inside a glass

"Woooow look at the beys these are top of the line!" said Kenta

"This part is my dad's store" said Madoka as she continued to lead the boys

"Nice" was the reply from Ichigo and Gingka

Madoka continued to lead them as they were now going downstairs to her repairing room turning the lights on

"I use the beys as my beyblade work shop area" said Madoka

"So does that mean that you're a blader too?" asked Ichigo

This only got Madoka to smile at them finishing walking as they were standing on the floor "Well how should I put this...I don't really battle that often I guess I just like fixing beys and doing battle simulations does that make sense" explained Madoka

"Sure thing it's all good" said Kenta understanding Madoka's view

This only made Ichigo smile as in a way this girl reminded him of Orihime instead of fighting like she only heals

"Thanks now take a seat because I'm going to firmly examine Pegasus" said Madoka bringing her hand out in front of Gingka

"Huh oh uhm eehhh" Gingka hesitated not really sure if he should or not

"Come on I'm not debating you there may be only modern damage now but if you don't deal with it the damage may be very is for Pegasus's own good" explained Madoka

"For Pegasus?" asked Gingka

Madoka only nodded her head

' _You know when I think about it Pegasus has been through a lot lately it's been battle after battle...she may have point_ ' thought Gingka as he puts his travel bag down bringing his bey and gives it to her "I agree but be gentle uh..." Gingka hesitated as he had no idea who the girl was

" Hamano" said Madoka with a smile

Madoka puts Pegasus on a desk as above it was a machine as she was scanning the bey showing the results "Wow this is more serious then I thought" said Madoka with a little bit of a surprise evident in her voice

"Good serious or bad serious?" asked Gingka

"Just serious it's not just cracks there's a lot of debris stuck inside" explained Madoka as she takes out a toll removing Pegasus's face bolt

After managing to remove every single part of the Pegasus bey as she takes out another tool cleaning the "Wow looks like you've really been getting around are you following me?" said Madoka

"Debris that doesn't sound that dangerous" said Kenta still not understanding what the big deal was

"Well it is Kenta if it's with beyblades so please stay with ,dust,cloth,viber the weight and differs so the balance declines you get it" explained Madoka to the young boy

"Uhhh sorta" came a reply from Kenta

" water were to get through a tiny crack it could result damage to the sand enters the joint every time it rotates it rubs against it scratches the bey's " explained Madoka as she continued to repair Pegasus

"Yeah savy" came a confused reply from Gingka

"Gingka everyone always focuses so much from a battle they forget to stop and think about their own precious beyblades" said Madoka still fixing the bey

"Riiiight"

"When I see something like that I just can't leave it alone but this is gonna take longer then I thought Pegasus will have to stay here tonight" said Madoka as she stops working for a moment turning her chair facing Gingka

"What?!" said Gingka shocked not believing what he just heard

"Is that a problem?"

"Nonono of course not it's not like we're married or anything like that we can spend one night apart"

"You heard him let's do this!"

"Alright then go ahead" said Gingka as he lays on a couch with Madoka looking at him with confusion but Gingka looked at her and said "Ok married or not Pegasus is my partner and where Pagasus goes I go so if he's staying here tonight then I'm staying as well"

"Ok I guess that doesn't really matter"

Suddenly Kenta seemed to remember something he looks at Madoka "Hey Madoka when you finish repairing Pegasus could you repair my Saggitario as well?"

"Hm yeah sure no problem"

"Yeeeah that's great isn't that right Saggitario!"

"Hey uh Madoka is it okay if I can stay at your place for some time" asked Ichigo

"Huh why do you ask?Don't you have a home on your own?"

"I'm...kinda of traveler like Gingka so uh-

"Oh well why didn't you say so of course you can stay as long as you like

"Thanks Madoka"

[scene change]

In the night time Gingka turns around with his eyes open seeing Madoka covered by a light on a lamp as he could not believe that this girl was staying up all night just for being a blader is more then just battling Madoka was a great blader on her own field

Pretty much he slept snoring catching Madoka's attention with him mumbling Go Pegasus which made her giggle before she went back to work

[scene change]

Morning came by as Madoka takes a long sigh of relief "Finally repairments complete now I just have to adjust the balance and I'll be..done" she said this as she yawned letting sleep overtake her from so much work

[scene change]

Kenta was running to the repair B-Pit store holding his bey "Oh man I hope Madoka is finished with Gingka's Pegasus because it'll be your turn Saggitario!" he spoke holding his bey but he should have paid more attention as he suddenly fell to the ground when someone tripped him as looking up he saw Benkei and some face hunter members

"Wow he really is a clutz" said Benkei as he picks up Saggitario

"Wh-What are you doing give me back my Sagittario you bay stealing monster!" yelled Kenta as he charges at Benkei only for him to get stopped by Benkei grabbing his head

"If you want it back go and bring Gingka to Metal Tower got it" said Benkei as he pushes Kenta away

"Couldn't you just ask" said Kenta

"If you don't bring him-" said a face hunter but Benkei continued "You can say bye bye to your precious beyblade" when he was finished they started running away from Kenta to which the said boy way trying to go after them but he tripped calling out Sagittario's name

[B-Pit]

"What they took your bey?Man these face hunter guys are starting to piss me off" said Ichigo with a scowl on his face

"So what am I gonna do now?" asked Kenta

"I know what I'm not gonna .So where is this Metal Tower?" said Gingka

"I'm coming with way" said Kenta as he starts running with Gingka grabing Pegasus

"Hold on!" said Madoka stopping the boys in their tracks looking at her with confusion "I still haven't finished Pegasus's maintance yet okay we still have to find tune in it's balance

"Madoka we don't have time for that let's go Kenta" stated Gingka as the boys continue to run to the Metal Tower

"Ugh boys" grunted Madoka as she starts following them

[Metal Tower]

Gingka,Ichigo and Kenta get out of an elevator as they were now at the top of the Metal Tower but the second they got there a strong wind blew over to them making them cover their eyes

"Well well isn't this a plesent surprise Gingka Hagane" stated Benkei not too far as he and the other face hunters were standing on a beyblade stadium as they remove their arms glaring at them

"Face Hunters" yelled Ichigo and Gingka with Kenta following "Give me back my Sagittario!"

"Sure just as soon as he beats Kyoya in a big deal right" said Benkei showing Sagittario

"Any day of the week buddy no problem where is he hiding behind your skirt" taunted Gingka

"Yo Gingka your worst nightmare is right here" stated Kyoya as the leader of the face hunters reveals himself as the other members stand aside "I can handle someone like you all by myself...but can you handle it let's do this right now"

Just then Madoka shows up getting out of the elevator "Wait you can't!Pegasus isn't battle ready yet if you fight now it may never do you plan to do if something bad happens to Pegasus"

"But Kenta's Sagittario is-" Gingka got inturrupter with Kyoya yelling at him "Hey Gingka look over there!"

They looked at Kyoya's direction and to everyone's shock they Benkei standing at the edge of a ready to drop Sagittario any second

"Yoohoooo if you won't fight I'll drop the bey!Say bye bye to your bey!"

"No don't do it!" pleaded Kenta as he was on the verge of tears as the thought of Benkei dropping his bey making it shatter into millions of pieces terrified him

"Hey what the hell is wrong with you he's just a it right now!" yelled Ichigo as he runs over a little bit

"So what will you do" asked Kyoya still having a smug look on his face

Gingka looks at his own bey as he knew the costs of doing this but he didn't care at the moment "I'm sorry Pegasus please do your best just for this one battle"

"But Gingka-" Madoka tried to warn Gingka but got cut by Gingka looking at Kyoya with determination saying"Pegasus is everything to me and Sagittario is everything to Kenta I have to save him and besides there's just no way I can run away from a challenge to a one on one spirit of my bey is shouting 'fight him'!

"Ha!What's the spirit of bay gonna say when I crush you to little won't be shouting now would it" taunted Kyoya further which caused Gingka to glare at him even harder

"For the record I advise you that Pegasus is still not 100%-gah nevermind" said Madoka as she,Kenta and Ichigo were standing behind Gingka as both of the rivals were now at the stadium standing opposite to one another's side

"Ok in 3" started Kyoya

"2" continued Gingka

"Let it rip!" yelled Gingka and Kyoya as they both launch their respective beys

When the beys landed on opposite sides of the stadium they began to circle around for a few moments before Leone goes to the middle of the stadium still spinning while Pegasus was circling around the stadium

"Hmmm...Leone isn't attacking Pegasus so what's he got up his sleeve" asked Kenta

This gets Madoka to bring out her mini laptop anaylyzing Leone "let me check it out Kenta...it's the Perfomance 's is a wide power 800,subtribical force seems that bey is an ideal defense 's got confidence in it's to reppeling capability you guys follow"

"But you can't win if you don't ever attack then right?" questioned Kenta

"...Somehow I have a bad feeling about this"

"Well what's wrong Gingka come on then!" mocked Kyoya

Gingka only ignored Kyoya's mocking as he stares at Pegasus who was still circling 'Not yet I gotta speed up rotation'

Pegasus then glowed a little in which his spinning became faster as it now tries to attack Leone only for Kyoya to smirk in which when Pegasus attacked Leone Pegasus got blown away as it gets backed away

"Huh reppeled?" said Gingka with confusion on his voice

"Gingka's attack had no affect!" said Kenta

"Pegasus come on once more!"

Pegasus does so to attack once again but the result was the same as last time

"What just happened?!"

"Hehehe you ain't seen nothing yet" smirked Kyoya "Rooooar Leone!"

Coming out of Leone was now a really strong wind which was sending Pegasus in the air about to be out of the stadium but luckily this did not happen as Pegasus lands safely now circling which was getting hard to do

"Oh man what was that?"

"What just happened how could Pegasus get blown away so easily? Is it because the maintance wasn't complete" asked Kenta

"It's not just that it's the wind" answered Madoka

"Huh?The wind?" asked both Ichigo and Kenta

"Yeah look at this" said Madoka as she shows them digi like version of the stadium with many blue signs showing at the center,when she clicks the mini laptop showed digi Leone as the signs go above the bey

"Now I get it Leone is using the strong winds on top of this humoungous tower" said Kenta

"When Leone spins it swirls up the wind creating an invisible wall" explained Madoka as all three of them see what Leone was doing as a wind was protecting the lion bay in a circle shape

"So that's why this guy led Gingka to this was a trap from the begining while he could get an bastard" said Ichigo

"Nnngh why you" growled Gingka

"Hahahaha wise up Gingka you should know what it takes to win a blader's skills,the bey's ability and how well you chose a battle location that bit your of ridicilous things like 'helping your friend and your bey spirit' while forgetting the basics that's your big mistake" said Kyoya

"Ridicilous huh"

"Not that information is going to help you sorry about that" said Kyoya with sarcasm at the last words as Leone started spinning faster and this got the wind to be stronger "This is Leone's special gale force wall!"

This got the wind to be even stronger as Pegasus was having difficulty staying in balance

"Oh no Pegasus!Pegasus is being swallowed up by the wind!" yelled Kenta in worry

"Nnngh just hold on at least hang in there Pegasus" grunted Gingka "But if I attack Pegasus could end up losing a stadium out and if I don't attack Pegasus will be the one that stops spinning must be another way

"Hahahaha think all day the answer is still the 're toast!"

The wind continued to blow wildy forcing Gingka to hold his arms out in front of him which left his scar in the he looks up he sees his scar which widens his eyes getting an idea

"What's the matter Gingka cat got your tongue" said Kyoya as he sees Pegasus on the edge of the stadium about to lose "cause I got your beyblade"

"Not yet you don't!"

"What was that?"

"Battle isn't over until the last beyblade spins and the last time I checked Pegasus is still spinning!"

Pegasus glows in blue attcking Leone yet again which made Kyoya chuckle in amusement "Ha!You fool if you attack now it's over finsish it Leone!"

Pegasus tries to attack again but this time it got send in the air shocking Gingka and his friends and the face hunters smirk showing but cockiness and this makes Kyoya laugh "Mr tough guy in the end gets defated by a stadium lame"

"I'm-I'm so sorry Gingka be-because of me your precious Pegasus is-" Kenta was choking in tears but Ichigo interrupted him "Actually I wouldn't count Gingka out yet Kenta"

"What are you talking about his bey just got send flying" said Kyoya to Ichigo as he continued to smirk and looking up Kyoya saw a sparkle in the air shocking him "What it can't be! It's Pegasus!"

Indeed it was Pegasus as he continued to spin going downwards after Leone

"Goooooo!" shouted Gingka as Pegasus was now inside the tornado "Pegasus star blast attack"

Pegasus now glowing with power charges at Leone again and then the two clashed again this time fiercly with sparks coming out but this struggle did not last for long before Leone was sent flying out of the stadium with landing behind Kyoya who widens his eyes to their limit shocked to the core and then Pegasus returns to Gingka to which he catches it

"Alright Gingka won!" said Kenta celebrating pumping his hand in the air

Kyoya colapsses to his knees with hands on the ground "That's...impossible" said Kyoya before he angrily smashes his fists to the ground "My plan was flawless,it was a lock,but why-unless...don't tell me you planned this from the begining" said Kyoya again looking at Gingka realization dawned upon him

Gingka merely smirked "No matter how big the hurricane the wind is always weak at the eye of the storm"

Madoka widens her eyes realizing what Gingka " I get it it's like this" said Madok showing Ichigo and Kenta on what her screen displayed signs going up and then going down on the other side "Gingka let Pegasus get hit in the wind once on purpose so he could aim his attack at Leone's one weak spot from up the bad Gingka not bad at all"

"Did I just...see that?" said one of the face hunters dumbfounded

"Either Kyoya just lost or I need to get my eyes checked" said Benkei also dumbfounded as he was so shocked he didn't notice that he accidently let go of Sagittario which rolled on the ground enough to touch Gingka's foot which he picks it up

"Thanks guys noce of you to return this" said Gingka with a smirk

[Outside Metal Tower]

"That was awesome Gingka you defeated Kyoya in such an epic to you I was able to get my Sagittario back safely thank you so much" complimented Kenta as he and the others were now walking out of the enourmous tower

"Don't thank me thank Pegasus" smiled Gingka sheeplishly

"Well it's fine as long as you won but you're being so reckless what would you have done if something bad happened to Pegasus"

"Yeah but nothing did" said Gingka

Madoka then runs over a little standing in front Gingka " sorry to Pegasus"

"Huh?!" was the reply from Gingka

However he only got a stern glare from Madoka to which Gingka quickly pulls out his bey and looks at it

"I'm-I'm sorry" apologized Gingka

"There that wasn't so hard now was it...you following me"

Gingka and Kenta only laughed while Ichigo got a sweatdrop from the back of his head

[Face Hunter hideout]

"Impossible!Unbeliavable! I actually lost!" said Kyoya raging as he angrily kicks down a box "Well what are you guys staring at huh?! It's all your fault next time I'll definetely-"

"Do you want to win against Gingka Hagane" said a voice which got everyone's attention

"What's that?" asked Kyoya interest in his voice

"I said do you want to win?Do you want to be even stronger?" said the voice as a figure was standing in front of the face hunters

"And who the hell are you?" asked Benkei

The figure merely ignored Benkei as he continued to say "How about I grant you that wish"

"...What did you just say?"

There was nothing but laughter coming from the mystery man echoing to the warehouse

 **####################################################################################################################**

 **Ok you people might be asking what's with the different writing style...well truth is I honestly think this is way better thank you Dangai_Ichigo for convincing me to write this different style**

 **For those who read Ichigo's New and Old powers this writing style will be like this from now on**

 **Also to those who read my Web of Bond do you guys want me to change the writing style like this one or should it remain the same like 't hesitate to review that I don't wanna mess anything up later**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter**

 **THE END**


	4. Wolf's ambition Charge Bull power!

**Glad to see that you guys are enjoying this story so far that's a chapter is gonna be a bit of a combination of episode 3 and 4 you ll see what I mean**

 **####################################################################################################################**

At an unknown a helicopter comes itself down creating dust to where looked like an rocky cliff door opens itself as Doji,Kyoya,Benkei and the other face hunters come out as they were standing on opposite sides with Kyoya and the other hunters standing behind the leader while Doji was standing on the opposite alone

"Gingka Hagane you say?Why are you after him?" asked Kyoya suspicious of the man's intentions

"That is none of your business let's just say I'm not a big fan of his either" said Doji with a shrug

"And why is that"

"That is privileged ibformation but if you work with us and be a good boy you might actually hear the full story how does that sound my young friend" offered Doji as he takes his hand in front bowing a bit in a gentlemen like fashion

"You know how that sounds"

"How?"

"Sounds like you've been wasting my time we're out of here" dissagred Kyoya heatedly as he and his gang walk away from Doji going back to the helicopter

"That attitude is to be expected from ahead and retreat,pack up,run away empty handed like you did when you battled agaisnt Gingka" taunted Doji as he knew he hit a nerve spot

Indeed he was right as Kyoya turns back glaring at Doji "What did you say?!How dare you I didn't run away I never run and I will defeat him!" yelled Kyoya clenching his fist

"Really is that so?" asked Doji as he was amused by the boy's boast

"This fight is between me and Gingka I'm not going to lend my talent to the likes of you and the next time you're looking for help you should start with preety please!"

"You just don't get it do you juniour,here's a newsflash for you the only one who needs help is you're the loser,remember

"Watch it big mouth!"

"Yeah watch it!"

"Or it's an 24 peithon!"

"I only spoke the truth so as it stands Kyoya wouldn't be able to beat my aquerent peaknuckle.I'm saying I can make you a winner it's you should be able to understand it so just zip it and do it as I say"

"Who do you think you are buddy?! I don't "take orders"!"

"Oh don't take it so personally,no need to be down on yourself you have great you follow my instructions you should become a blader who would surpass even Gingka Hagane"

"You must think you spin a preety bad bay to talk to people like that"

"As a matter of fact I do"

"Prove it then" said Kyoya as he brings his Leone "Battle with this!"

"I thought it might come to you lose in return I expect you to-

"Yeah,yeah,yeah if you beat me I'll listen to whatever you blab on about"

"Don't forget those words" said Doji adjusting his glasses

The face hunters then step in right in front Kyoya facing Doji their beyblades prepared "Here's a little warm up for ya" mocked Benkei with one of them continuing "Let him have it!" as they release their beys

This merely made Doji get a small chuckle "Alright,eat beyblade boys!" making him release his own beyblade as the said bey only defeats them with just one attack making the beys bounce off falling on the ground which stunned everyone

"Come on man that's not fair!" complained one of the face hunters which Benkei picks up his bey but he noticed that there were large 's beybalde returns to his master which Doji visisbly shows it to everyone

"Wha-a Dark Wolf?!" said Benkei in disbelief

"Dark Wolf?!"

"Yes you heard it's got equal levels of attack,defense and stamina it's the ultimate balance type beylade!" explained Benkei

"Oh well it seems someone's been doing their homework" said Doji in a mocking tone

"We'll see how ultimate that thing is" said Kyoya as he prepares his own bey on his launcher "But it's no match for my Rock Leone!"

 _'And not to mention...the conditions are perfect'_ thought Kyoya with a smirk looking at the cloud which were performing together as the weather seemed to be in a wind like

"Well what are you waiting for,3" mocked Doji preparing his bey

"2" continued Kyoya

"1" ended both of them

"Let it rip!"

Both respective beys get released as they charge at one another unleashing a flurry of attacks on one another but neither one was giving each other a ground

"Strike him Leone!" ordered Kyoya which Leone did so attacking Dark Wolf which was getting pushed back as Doji was watching that with slight interest as Leone manages to hit Dark Wolf several times before sending it back bouncing it as it lands on a still having balance

"So this is the power of the balance type bay" said Kyoya looking at Dark Wolf "Obviously a balance type has no weak points to take advantage of,but it also means it doesn't have a strong attack power like Gingka's Pegasus...speaking of attack power I'll finish this with one blow!"

Leone attacks the boulder where Dark Wolf was standing at destroying it sending the Dark bey flying

"Gooooo Leone!" yelled Kyoya as a tornado comes out of the wild bey

"Oh yeah that's Kyoya's special move" exclaimed Benkei in exciment now fully confident that Kyoya would win this

"Lion Gale Force Wall" states Kyoya as the tornado pushes back Dark Wolf to Doji but the bey was still spinning easily

"Twisting up surrounding wind to form whirlwind should be an impressive defensive technique shouldn't it,but when I see it it just looks like a pitiful lion trapped in a cage" said Doji not the least bit impressed

"Did I hear you right?!"

"How are you planning to beat me without starting an attack yourself"

"Don't make the mistake thinking Leone only has defensive Leone!Attack!Lion 100 Fang Fury!

Leone's roar could be heard from Kyoya as the tornado fires off rocks with Dark Wolf dodging most of it but got hit by one of them as it's rotation speed decreased

"I'm not letting you off that easy!" said Kyoya as Leone did the same move as before with the same result as the face hunters were cheering for him

"I see young man you're making use of the rock reign to back your might be smarter then I thought"

"Your first mistake was bringing me here,your second underestemating me and Leone"

"Really?!"

This made Kyoya scowl wondering why was he still so had the upper hand so how come he was still smirking

"I just want to know one thing...is that all you got?!"

"Give me a break you're the one who's finished!"

"So you didn't understand did reason why I chose this location was to give myself a slight disadvantage it was the least I could do for a weaker opponet" explained Doji

"What was that?!"

"It's sad that you thought you could actually win with a move like to put you out of your misery!Kyoya I will show you the true fearsomness of the wolf!Go wolf show this clown the taste of your true power!" ordered Doji which the bey responded charging at the green tornado

"Grrrrr that's just perfect go Leone!" said Kyoya as Leone started to spin faster as the tornado and Wolf clash which Wolf got pushed back

Wolf jumps from one side to another until he landed on a boulder which Leone destroyed making Wolf leap away running before charging back again

"What are you running from?!"

"But the enemy isn't able to attack inside the Gale Force Wall" said one of the

"He talks a big talk but can he walk the beyblade walk" mocked more of them which made almost laugh about this

"Zip it something's wrong!" ordered Benkei immediately shuting everyone up as they were looking at Benkei in shock but the Wolf was rotating in a circle increasing his speed."It's not that it isn't attacking it's using the wind that Leone created to increase the speed in it's own rotation!"

"What was that?!" said Kyoya turning his head to Benkei's direction

"Hahaha even if you noticed by now it's too yourself gentlemen this is Dark Wolf's special move….Darkness Howling Blazer!" yelled Doji

What happened next shocked everyone as the second Wolf touched the tornado it immediately dissapeared as Wolf slashed it hitting Leone so hard that it immediately stopped rotating sending it back to Kyoya making the blader bring to his knees

"But...that's so twisted"

"That was quite a battle" said Doji as Dark Wolf returns to him

"Bu-But if you have this much power then why don't you battle Gingka yourself?"

"I'm sure you will keep your word" said Doji ignoring Kyoya's question

[Face Hunter hideout]

The rest of the day was not so pleasent for the face hunters as they did get back to the town but it was quite far so they had to walk all the way there and when they did it was already night

"Talk about a losing streak I can't believe Kyoya lost to that guy" said Benkei as he sits down on the floor

"And who knows where Kyoya is at this point now" said one of the face hunters

"What are we supposed to do now?Benkei?!" whined one of the members

"There's nothing TO do Kyoya lost the battle so he had no choice but to listen to that guy we just have to wait for him to contact us"

Most of the face hunters agreed to that albeit still not knowing what to do they still agreed

 _'But I still like to know who that guy is and where in the world he took Kyoya'_ thought Benkei looking at the sky

[scene change]

Benkei angrily launches his bey to the ground as it spins by each passing second increasing Benkei's raging inferno within him

Gingka Hagane...it was his fault that Kyoya was gone to God knows back at the day where Gingka defeated Kyoya with his special move this made him even more pissed as his bey bounces off a wall stoping it's tracks as Benkei was still gritting his teeth,growling

He hears a chuckle behind him and turning around he was shocked to see Doji again

"Y-Y-Yo-You again?!"

His response was to smirk at the reaction which Benkei walked in front of Doji

"What did you do to Kyoya?!" demanded Kyoya

"Well as you remember he lost and now he's keeping up his end of the my special training center he is learning how to maximize his he is ready he shall return then I will have him defeat Gingka Hagane" explained Doji

"He's not a lab rat!"

"Is that so?Regardless if you want your friend back sooner just defeat Gingka Hagane yourself...with this" finished Doji as he brings out Dark Bull

"Bu-Bu-But that's...Dark Bull!"

"Correct,a fericious rampaging Dark Bull,a beyblade that specializes in upper attacks"

"You're giving this...to me?"

"But of course" said Doji with an amusing smile seeing Benkei hesitating for a few moments before taking it having a huge smirk on his face

"With this...with this beyblade GINGKA WILL BE HISTORY" screamed Benkei raising his arm up clenching his fist dramatically as Gingka would now experience defeat the same way he did

He remembered how he first met Kyoya as it started when under the bridge before the name face hunters was born with Kyoya-

(AN:Wait why am I even explaining this look up in episode 4 and you would know how everyone knows this and fyi there wasn't a Gingka vs Kenta fight cause it would be like filler which would be the same)

Benkei launches Bull for the first as the Dark Bull seemed to be bouncing off the ground hoping before it goes down damaging the floor before it stops spinning

"It's like I'm the one who's being spun around by the beyblade!" said Benkei in shock at the bey's reaction before smirking "Interesting...will I be able to master you or will you throw me off?Well let's find out!"

[scene change]

Sagittario and Akira's beyblade were clashing against one another in with Akira's bey continues to attack Sagittario which Kenta was allowing this to seeing that the random bey's rotation speed was slowing down Kenta shouted for Sagittario to attack to which it did uppercutting the bey on a stadium out

"Kenta you're really starting to understand the unique power of beyblades" said Madoka as she watched the whole standing behind Kenta to which he only sheepishly chuckled

"Unique power of beyblades?" asked Akira

"You know it's really important to understand your own you do that you may be able to win against Gingka" explained Madoka

"Uh huh that's why I was able to have a good battle with Gingka before!" nodded Kenta

"Listen up everyone I got it!The triple beef burger!" shouted Gingka in exciment now coming to the store or whatever but everyone was ignoring him as they were surrounding Kenta and Madoka."Uh hello?" Gingka tried calling them but no one was listening to him making him sulk

"So they're 4 types of bays?" Osomu asked

"That's correct there are-

"4 types:Attack,Defensive,Balance and Stamina"

"Correct again" said Madoka as she brings her laptop."Attack types focuses on attack strength of course like Gingka's Pegasus" began explaining as a screen displayed a bey attacking another bey but the second was barely budging "Defensive type beys are really able to withstand an opponet's attack" the screen flickered showing two bays attacking one another looking to be even "A Balance type bay is a combination of both attack and defensive which makes sense right."Lastly is the Stamina bey has stam powers so it can fight all day and night and reach the stadium you with me" finished Madoka

Everyone was picking up their beys now guessing the types of their beys while Ichigo who was watching things as well picks up his Zangetsu

 _'So does that make Zangetsu an attack type?I'm not really sure Zangetsu should also be really tough and yet the stamina well my stamina should be really long...eh I'm going with attack type for now'_ thought Ichigo as unfortunately he was having trouble connecting with the old man at the moment

"I see so my bey is an attack type it has attack power but not stamina so that means Kenta's Stamina type waited without attacking for my stamina to wear out" realized Akira figuring Kenta's plan

"Yup,that's right"

"That's true" said Gingka behind everyone looks at him."It's true how understanding of beyblades is important but at the end of the day it all comes down to this" stated Gingka touching his heart

"Heart!"

"And amadments"

"Having a heart that loves beyblading makes a beyblader stronger" claimed Gingka which nearly everyone awes at that revelation

[Face Hunter hideout]

Benkei was growling clenching his teeth launching his new beyblade at the floor as the said bey was spinning wildly as Dark Bull was attacking other random beys in front of it kept attacking from one side to another while Benkei was counting how many Bull took it got to 10th Benkei widens his eyes before having a huge smile

"Yes I did it I mastered it!" shouted Benkei ecstatic that he finally managed to control Bull for what lasted like hours

"Benkei enough" said a face hunter who was on his hands and knees along with the others panting

"I'll say when it's enough and it's not enough you hear me it's not enough!You can do better then that!My Bull won't stop!" yelled Benkei as he now stares at the wall before Bull was charging at it using full speed

"Bull Uppercut!" said Benkei activating his new special move for the first time as Bull goes through the wall as it's was glowing bright the smoke cleared there was a hole on the wall having a bull's head on it

Benkei was chanting the word bull again and again before he screamed bull as loud as he could

[scene change]

Kenta and his friends were about to launch their beys until Benkei's foot stomps on the ground making everyone get their attention as they were stunned to see Benkei and the face hunters

"Face Hunters!"

"Benkei!"

"Wh-What do you want from us?" asked Kenta to Benkei as when he walked to him Kenta's legs were shaking

"Do you need to go to the bathroom kid!" taunted Benkei

"So what if I do!"

"Buuuull!" screamed Benkei making Kenta frightened."My business isn't with you kid"

"It isn't it?" said Kenta backing his arms away looking at Benkei in confusion

"Tell Gingka Hagane...that I'm challenging him to a battle!"

[Face Hunter hideout]

"My advice...we turn around and don't do anything with those guys" said Madoka as they showed up at the warehouses

"I agree" said Keta

"But if I don't show up they'll come looking for me and they mean business"

"That's true but-

"These guys might even come after you Madoka"

"What me?!"

"Relax I was just kidding"

"That doesn't really make me feel any better"

"Hey guys look at that!" exclaimed Ichigo pointing at a another bull hole as some bananas fall out of it

"That's...a big hole" said Madoka gulping

They continued to walk again for about a few minutes but the more they kept on walking the more they were spotting the head of the bull holes

"What is going on?All these holes"

[scene change]

"I'll defeat you and get Kyoya on Gingka Hagane!" shouted Benkei

Back with the gang Gingka stops his tracks and so did everyone else confused why he stopped all of a sudden

"What is it Gingka?" asked Ichigo

"I hear something...the cry of a beyblade"

(AN:It was someone saying your name dumbass how can a beyblade talk?)

Something bursts through occuring everyone's hearing as they turn around seeing Dark Bull spinning

"Wow what power" said Madoka surprised by the amount of strength

' _Please I've seen better'_ thought Ichigo

Gingka turns around to the side seeing where the bey bursted through."That hole...it was caused by that about some awesome floors"

Dark Bull jumps a bit in the air before getting away from the gang as Gingka wastes no time in following the wild bey

"I'm coming with you!" commented Ichigo before following Gingka

"Hey guys wait up!" shouted Kenta following them with Madoka behind him

Dark Bull slips right through a wodden door with Gingka peeking through seeing if the unknown bey was there but saw opens the door silently creeping right through it and not long after he did that Ichigo was already behind him along with Kenta and of them stop when they saw the orange colour of the beyblade spinning in different directions before jumping in the air being grabbed

"Hey Benkei!" said Gingka in a non polite manner

"I've been waiting for you...Gingka"

"You made the bull shaped holes!"

"That's right they've been made by my training to defeat you" confirmed Benkei walking towards Gingka showing his frame easily."But you know what you're going down!"

"Gingka" stuttered Kenta in nervousness hiding behind Gingka along with Madoka

"Wow this is awesome I am so pumped right now!"

Everyone looked at him weirdly especially Benkei looking at Gingka like he'd grown two heads before regaining his composure

"Let's battle!" declared Benkei

"Fine I accept your challenge" accepts Gingka preparing his own bey onto his launcher with Benkei doing the same thing while Ichigo,Madoka and Kenta were getting what they assumed to be a safe distance

"3,2...1 let it rip!" shouted Gingka and Benkei at the same time as their beys were circling around one another

"Go Pegasus!"

"Hit him hard Dark Bull!"

Madoka brings out her laptop attempting to anylyze Dark Bull with Kenta and Ichigo looking at the screen

"Wow I've never seen a bey like that before" said Kenta curious about this Dark Bull

"Dark Bull...it seems to be a Balance type beyblade fascinating" says Madoka

"So that means in attack power Gingka's beyblade is-huh?!"

Huh was indeed as everyone was seeing that Bull seemed to be overpowering Pegasus pushing it backwards

"Pegasus is being pushed back?!"

Madoka quickly types some things before seeing the screen seperated in two seeing Gingka and Benkei launching their beys

"I see the Balance type Dark Bull gains his massive power increasing the attack strength,wicked huh"

"But,but-

"Don't worry Kenta I don't think Gingka is gonna lose that easily let's just see what's gonna happen" said Ichigo

"Okay let's go!Pegasuuuuuuus!" screamed Gingka as his bey now starts spinning faster which manages to push Bull surprising Benkei

"Not too bad!"

"You either!"

Pegasus and Bull were now struggling to overpower one another as they were going to a pillar somehow climbing there but both of them got pushed back as they land on another pillar before they clash again with Pegasus now slowly pushing back Bull

"Good shot Pegasus!"

 _'Don't be impatient there will be a chance'_ thought Benkei as he was waiting for the right moment to

Both beys land on the ground with Pegasus striking down Bull and jumps to do it again but this was exactly what Benkei wanted

 _'Now's my chance!'_ thought Benkei."Strike,Bull Uppercut!" shouted Benkei summoning his special move as Bull was jumps hitting Pegasus

"What?!Pegasus fly!"

Pegasus manages to flip out of the way landing on the ground just in tiem as Bull charged right through a wall

"Man that bey is strong" said Gingka as he breathed a sigh of relief as he was worred he would lose for a second there

"Stron enough to wipe you off the map!"

"What kind of an attack was that Madoka?!" asked Kenta as he surprised by that amout of power

"It's spin track is very percuilar"

"It's spin track?" asked Ichigo in cofusion

"A beyblade has many parts:A Face Bolt,a Fusion Wheel,a Spin Track,an Energy Ring and the Performance Tip changing the combination of the parts there are limitless ways to change the ability of the bey"

"Of course!"

"Guys look at this"

Both of them take a close look at the screen showing off Bull's spin track

"Huh that actually does look like a bull's horns" commented Kenta

Back in the battle was seen with Bull continuing his onslaughts of striking Pegasus leaving him no room to pull back whatsoever

"Not just any bull's horns,a raging bull's! I don't wanna imagine if Pegasus received the full power of that blow" shuddered Madoka seeing Bull attacking Pegasus which gets thrown in the air

"Just what I expected from you Gingka Hagane" said Benkei watching as the two beys kept clashing over and over while jumping in air "You won't allow me to win that easily"

"Goooo Pegasuuuuuuuus!" shouted Gingka as Pegasus was climbing to a pillar before jumping to another one above him moving quite fast then falls down against Bull

"You're good that's why beating you is gonna be sweet!All my blood,sweat and tears are about to pay off big time!"

"Fly like the wind Pegasus!"

"Bellow Dark Bull!"

The beys clash against one another again this time with more power then before as winds were fericously blowing away everywhere in the warehouse forcing Ichigo,Kenta and Madoka to cover their a box was falling due to the amount of force the wind was generating which was about to make a hit at Gingka saw this in time

"Save them Pegasus!" ordered Gingka quickly which Pegasus abonded the clash struggle spinning towards them as it quickly surrounds them creating a tornado which manages to destroy the box

"That was a close one" said Gingka wiping a sweat from his forehead

Before the other three could relieved they saw pillars and rocks crumbling down towards were trying to warn him but what happened next shocked everyone as Benkei himself shoves down Gingka saving both of them

"Benkei?" said Kenta stunned

"Why did he-

"Save Gingka?"

"Benkei..you-

Benkei tried to come up with an excuse but could not come up with anything as even he himself was confused why he did that all of a sudden

"Benkei...you saved-

"No!No I didn't!You just-nevermind keep battling Gingka!" yelled Benkei as the battle now resumes with Bull chraging

"Goooo Pegasus!" yelled Gingka as he waving his arm as Pegasus charging against his opponet

The sudden clash was now stronger then before but this time it only lasted for a few moments before Bull sends Pegasus flying in the air

"Bull Uppercut!That's it I win sucker!"

"Not yet!"

"What?!"

Benkei looks up seeing Pegasus still spinning."Special move:Pegasus Star Blast Attack!"

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" screamed Benkei in shock as he completely forgot about Gingka's own special now crashes down against Bull his strike being far more powerful then before as there was large smoke but that cleared soon enough as Bull was seen stop spinning laying on a crater but Pegasus returns to Gingka

"Gingka!" said Kenta running over as well as Ichigo and Madoka

"You guys aren't hurt are you?" asked Gingka

"Nah we're fine" answered Ichigo

"Bu-bu-bu-bull!" said Benkei smashing his fist to the ground in anger tht he lost

"Oh man that was so much fun!" said Gingka with a large smile

"Huh?Was fun?" asked Benkei looking up at Gingka in confusion as even the others were looking at Gingka like he was insane

"Yeah the most fun man your Bull Uppercut,what a great technique if I received that attack first I would have been in big trouble" admitted Gingka walking over to Benkei as he pulls his arm upwards which Benkei was looking at the arm in confusion

"You?!Never!" said Benkei grabbing his arm leaving the four as they all looked at Benkei in confusion

[scene change]

Gingka and the others were sitting at a hamburger shop on the chairs

"All right I took the wrong bag earlier all hail the triple beef hamburger! I had to beg them to make me a new one but it's worth it!" said Gingka as he eats his hamburger eagerly moaning at the taste."Yum!Hot dogs are for losers and burgers are for winners!"

(AN:Beef hamburgers are Gingka's main love interest…..really I'm the only who thinks of this?)

"Preety funny how battling a bull makes you hungry for beef" commented Gingka taking another bite at his hamburger

However he did notice that Madoka was spacing out as she was drinking her juice."Hey Madoka something wrong?" asked Gingka taking the last bite of his hamburger

Madoka just then notices Gingka calling out to her as she snaps out of her trance."Huh I'm just kinda thinking that it's weird"

"Huh what is?

"It's Benkei don't you get it.A face hunter like him would do whatever it would take to win but he saved you" said Madoka reminding everyone of how Benkei pushed himself and Gingka out of that ruble

"Yeah that is preety weird" commented both Ichigo and Kenta

"I don't think it is he problably just wanted a real battle cause he trained so hard"

Madoka and Kenta were looking at him weirdly but Ichigo didn't say anything as he was preety much used to the weirdness by now

"Maybe the poor guy...didn't want to cheat after putting all that bonding effort to train his new bey,because of that he wanted to win fair and square that's all" theorized Gingka

At the another side of the burger store Benkei was digging in his own beef burger but he was taking A LOT of it

"Bu-bu-bu-bull" grumbled Benkei taking another bite at his food."Next time I definetely won't lose"

' _Why did I save Gingka back there what was I thinking?'_ Benkei taking another bite at his hamburger but he accidently digged to deep making him bite his own hands as he pulls them out making amusing whimpers of pain

 **####################################################################################################################**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this as usual follow,favourite and review that will make me very happy**

 **THE END**


	5. Vengeful Gasher

**####################################################################################################################**

Benkei fires off his beyblade for what felt like a hunredth time as he was located at the middle of a forest where not to far away was he was about to fire his bey but his hands kept shaking as was his body

''Bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bull!'' Benkei fires his bey again at the tree that was nearly cut if half but it bounces off the tree landing on the ground

''My arm is stiff as a board" winced Benkei as he picked up his bey."But a sore arm ain't no excuse to is out there training harder" he could just imagine Kyoya training like he never did before with him easily destroying some beys which made Benkei shake his head."Snap out of it I gotta stronger for Kyoya's sake!" and this made him set his bey firing it giving a battle cry as he finally cuts through the tree making it fall down

[scene change]

"Left,right,left,right,left,right,left,right,left,right!" said Benkei as he was running onto the beach as a tree was tied to him yelling but he stops when he saw some crabs below him."Crabs?"

Raising his head he saw more and more crabs but he got even more confused when he saw someone touching the crabs's hand as his face couldn't be seen due to the hair covering the eyes but what he saw next shocked at the unknown person was holding a said person notices Benkei as he stares at him

"Mad Gasher?!"

"Are you feeling a little craby hahahahaha!"

[B-Pit]

"How are the pavements of my bey going?"

"How about mine?"

"One at a time.I've got them right here guys hang on" said Madoka as three boys were waiting for her as she

"Madoka is busy right now huh" said Ichigo his arm on his hip

"Uh huh" nodded Kenta

"Yup cause she's the best in town" said Gingka

"Here you go guys" said Madoka setting down a box at her giving the three boys their beys."Take care of your beys to be good to your beys and they'll be good to you"

The three boys nodded as they thanked with Madoka wondering who was next but what happened next confused everyone as two boys bursted in her door crying

"Oh no what's wrong"

"Look-Look at this!" said as he demonstrates his bey making everyone gasp as a large portion of it was cut

"This is shocking what happened to your beys?" asked Madoka

"A sc-sc-scary guy!"

"He said I'm gonna smash your beys just like my Mad Gasher!My poor little defenseless bey!"

"What a terrible thing to do! It's unforgivable!" Madoka said in anger as she was running to outside with the gang following her

[scene change]

The gang stop running as they were in."Let's split up and search this place" suggested Madoka

"Look if you guys find him call after me okay don't take him by yourself" said Gingka as everyone nodded as they run off in different directions

[scene change]

After about an hour or so of nonstoping investegation Madoka puts her hands on her knees panting before getting her breath back

"Scratcing up beys what a crummy thing to do" said Madoka still angry thinking about it

"Don't you mean crabby thing to do"

Madoka gets startled by the voice behind her quickly turning around seeing Tetsuya as he was cackling

[scene change]

Kenta was running upstairs as he was at the bey park."Let it rip!" hearing Osumo's voice Kenta runs over to the direction and he was seeing Osumo battling against someone whom he had never seen in his life

The battle was completely one sided as Mad Gasher sents Osumo's bey on the ground with just a few hits

"I lost!"

"Crabolous hihihi but I'm not done yet" said Tetsuya confusing everyone."Go Mad Gasher!" ordered Tetsuya as his bey was smashing the bey as little pieces were coming apart

"Hey what are you doing the battle's over!"

"That's right!"

"This isn't fair!"

Tetsuya only ignored them."And now for my crabtaculus finish" said Tetsuya as his bey turns around delivering a brutal blow to the bey sending it flying as part of it shatters into pieces nearly cut in half

Osumo picks up his bey as his hands were shaking,horror etched onto his face."This is...horrible" he said as tears were streaming down on his eyes with Tetsuya laughing at the sight

"So who's gonna be my next victim...is it you crab 1" Tetsuya said looking at Takashi immediately declining."How about you crab 2" which had Akira shaking his head

"Hold it!" yelled Kenta running downstairs as he was standing between his friends and Tetsuya."Don't you lay a finger on my friends!"

"How about a claw or do you wanna be my opponet"

Kenta only prepares his bey with Tetsuya doing the same thing

"3" starts Kenta

"2" continued Tetsuya

"1" finish Kenta and Tetsuya

"Let it rip!" both of them launch their beys

"Alright go Saggitario!"

Saggitario obeys his master's command as he kept hitting Mad Gasher making it push back

"Hm seems this crab has some skills what's that behind you?!" yelled Tetsuya loudly and shockingly enough they actually do look behind and with this distraction Tetsuya flicks a rock at Saggitario making the bey lose it's balance tremendously and Mad Gasher hits Saggitario as it stops spinning

"I win" said Tetsuya as they look back as they were stunned to see Saggitario on the ground stop spinning

"Saggitario!"

"How did that happen?!"

(AN:Are you meaning to tell me that these morons haven't even heard that?!What the hell?!)

"Crabby hehehehe now how about I pinch for the loser!" yelled Tetsuya as Gasher charges at the defenseless Sagittario making everyone gasp but then out of nowhere bright glowing blue bey charges in hitting at the cause everyone looks up seeing Ichigo

"Ichigo!" yelled everyone but Tetsuya to which Ichigo comes down

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Sorry Ichigo I-uhm" began to apologize Kenta but got inturrupted by Ichigo "It's alright Kenta you were just trying to protect your friends I would have done the same if I were you" he said giving Tetsuya a glare not looking at Kenta

"So you're Ichigo Kurosaki eh I heard mumbo jumbo about you from Benkei"

"Who are you" asked Ichigo ignoring that

"I am the wondering blader like friendship make me seasick! I'm going to crack all your and your bey's shells get it!Now let's battle!"

"Yeah right!"

"Crab says wha?"

"Anyone who scratches beys for no reason at all while doing it on purpose is a scumbag on my book let's go guys" said Ichigo putting his hands on his pockets with Kenta following him

"What if I mentioned...Madoka would that change your mind"

This made Ichigo stop his tracks looking at Tetsuya with wide eyes."You wanna know where she is don't you" teased Tetsuya as Ichigo steps down from shock to anger."What did you do to her?!" yelled Ichigo

"Ah so the claws are out" said Tetsuya prompting Ichigo to glare him even more

[scene change]

It was night time as Ichigo,the others and Tetsuya were standing at the same beach that Benkei was recently training as the crab like stadim

"There's a stadium in a place like this?" wondered Ichigo

"It's shaped like a crab shell" said Kenta

"Hahahaha no kidding,clawless" said Tetsuya bringing his bey."Mad Gasher is the crab constolation!Don't you think it's the perfect stadium for me eh snabby"

Ichigo looks down at the odd stadium leaving him a little confused. _'What's with the holes?'_ as indeed there were little holes but he shrugs it off

"Are you ready?!"

"You bet I am"

"Remember the agreement if Ichigo wins Madoka-

"Yeah yeah I'll return her shrimp but if I win I'll cover your beyblade in scratches okay get ehehehehahahahaha!"

Ichigo said nothing as both of them were preparing their beys as Ichigo knew he would win this easily

 _'Finally now I can get to see how strong Ichigo is and his own bey'_ thought Kenta with exciment

"3,2,1,let it rip!" said both Ichigo and Tetsuya as both of their beys were released

Zangetsu and Gasher were circling around each other as the battle begins."Go Zangetsu!" said Ichigo

"Crabby ehehehehe-

Tetsuya didn't get to cackle for long as with just one hit Zangetsu easily defeats Gasher as it lands upside down

"Crab crackers?!"

"Alright Ichigo wins!" said Kenta pumping his fist in the air along with others

"Well give me a you're actually pretty good" said Tetsuya as he goes to the stadium picking up his bey."Now to start the second round"

"Second round?!"

"A best 2 out of 3 wins 2 rounds first crabs-I mean wins" he explained as he goes back to his position

"You didn't say that befo-

"Didn't I sidewalker? I thought I definetely said it"

"No fair you already lost you cheater!" said Kenta

"You must have had shells on your ears ya peaches"

"You never said it!"

"Why didn't you just listen to the words in my mind?"

Everyone deadpanned

"You are a cheater after all!"

"Now put your claws in the air!You must be worried about Madoka aren't you crusty boy"

Ichigo grits his teeth but nonetheless raises his bey again with Tetsuya doing the same thing."Crabby hehehe the second round begins!"

"In 3,2,1,let it rip!" the same thing happens with Zangetsu and Gasher about to crash with one another

"Alright Zangetsu just do the same thing as before!"

Tetsuya puts two fingers on his mouth whistling loudly as much to everyone's shock crabs were coming out of holes

"Huh,crabs?!"

Just as he said that foum begins to come out of the same holes as well."It's foum!" said Kenta

Zangetsu was trying to get away but a crab hit him going backwards as he goes through the foum making him slip getting nearly out of the stadium but Zangetsu gets his balance again while Mad Gasher was standing in the middle completely safe

"That's just fighting dirty!" said Kenta

"Wow who would have fought that crabs would nature works in mystreious ways yes" said Tetsuya as there was sarcasm in his voice

"That's not even a mystery it was you dumbass! You know what screw this just charge in Zangetsu" said Ichigo

"What?!You would attack these poor defenseless cretures?How do you sleep at night Ichi" Tetsuya said anime crying

"BETTER THEN YOUR SHEEL" screamed Kenta pointing a finger at Tetsuya as Kenta was in rage mode

"Are you kidding me?Whatever let's get this over wi-

Ichigo didn't get to say anything as he shouldn't have said at all as Zangetsu accidently slipped under the foam with Gasher hitting Zangetsu and a crab grabs him which stops spinning

"Whoho I win!"

"Wait...did I just...lose?" the way Ichigo asked was more of a question

"One win and one loss crab!"

"You didn't win it was the crab!" yelled Kenta

"This round doesn't even count!" said Akira

"Accidents do happen especially in battles"

"One win and one loss this is turning out to be a good match" said Tetsuya

"WATARAGAMI" Kenta screamed as he was ready to rip out Tetsuya's head

"It's okay Kenta"

"Huh, Ichigo?!"

"In the next round I promise you that I will win"

Not too far away actually it was preety close all of them were being watched by Benkei with a pair of binoculars."Tetsuya Wataragami...just what is this joker all about"

Just then his attention was gathered when he was hearing some silent yelling in the distance which he could swear it sounded familiar before taking off his binoculars running towards the voice

Back in the battlefield Ichigo and Tetsuya were preparing their beys again

"Third round,claws up let's go" said Tetsuya

"Ichigo you can do it!"

"Yeah we believe in you!"

"Go Ichigo!"

"Just leave it to me guys"

"Crabby hehehe you think you're gonna win just because they're gonna clap their claws for you?"

This only managed to get a chuckle out Ichigo confusing Tetsuya."What's so funny crab?!"

"Nothing it's just that I just remembered I had to save a friend of my own one time and I had friends helping me do that "

"You're wrong...very wrong I don't bother with things like 'friends'!" Tetsuya said somberly making Ichigo and Kenta raise their heads in confusion as this made Tetsuya clench his fist."Things like friends are unecesary...take a look at my Mad Gasher!" he introduced his bey as it's face bolt was covered in a sad face

"Wow what's with that Face Bolt guys?" asked Kenta

He would never that...that sadness,that hatred that anger...he sticked up to an old friend once against a competitor as his friend was covering in fear while he himself had to fight the said competitor and needless to say he lost...badly and the second he looked back he saw him running away as Tetsuya had a look of shock and betreyal on his day everything changed as he became a different more would he have to play fair,no more would he have to rely on so called had challenged his old friend and he lost the same way he had and he wasn't done just there oh no he just kept smashing his bey brutally into pieces while the crabs were dealing with him and his body was never seen again

"Here we go crab,in 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

Both beys were launched with both of them circling….again

"Alright paul I had enough of your crap I'm gonna prove that having friends is more important then you can possibly imagine"

"Crabby ehehe you're gonna have to beat me first Ichigo Kurosaki and that's not gonna happen" smirkked Tetsuya as the perfomance tip goes higher with Zangetsu missing the hit

"Wh-what the hell?!How did he do that?!"

"His perfomance tip changed but why that high it won't be able to attack like that!" exclaimed Kenta

"What's this guy's game?"

Tetsuya whistled again but this tame large amount of mud comes up as Zangetsu touches it which loses his balance slightly

"Now I get it he put his bey in that high position so he wouldn't be effected by that mud"

"Your bey is gonna stop soon thanks to the mud!Now I just have to wait...crabby hehehehehe"

"Well what do we do now?" asked Kenta as he was looking at the mud quite closely which made his eyes wide."That spiral...it's like a tornado...tornado! Ichigo do you remember Kyoya's special move?!"

Ichigo looked at confusion."His special move?Yeah what abou-waaaait a second I think I get what you're getting at!" he yelled as Zangetsu steps gets away from the mud as he was spinning faster then before circling around on the edge of the solid stadium which Zangetsu goes in the mud once more but unlike before the mud dissipates it self as there was now no trace of it whatsoever as some of it lands on Tetsuya's face

"Finish it Zangetsu!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you! If I lose I won't tell you where Madoka is~"

"Say what?!"

"THAT'S THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT YOU SAID BEFORE YOU LIED AGAIN" screamed Kenta going rage mode again

"I don't know what you're talking about kid!?" said Tetsuya as he wipes some of the mud on his face with the cape."So what will you do now crabcakes"

Ichigo was now growling dangerously but he didn't get to do it when he heard a familiar ringing through everyone's ears."You don't need to worry about me anymore"

They turn around as they saw Madoka walking unscratched but behind her was Benkei

"Madoka?"

"Benkei!So it is true you told them about Ichigo and I bet you told him about Gingka too!"

"Kenta stop Benkei is the one who saved me!"

"What?" were the intellegent answers out of Ichigo and Kenta

[Flashback]

 _"Ow-hey-ow hey go away already!"_ said Madoka as she was stuck in a hole roughly about her size with crabs everywhere above her

As if that was an Dark Bull was spinning in the air which blows away all the crabs in the looks up to her saviour and was shocked to see Benkei of all people

[Flashback ends]

"But why did Benkei-

"Well I realized that...a bey battle should be fought fairly.I HATE THE WAY WARAGAMI FIGHTS HE CREEPS ME OUT BU-BU-BU-BULL"

Ichigo could not help himself but to actually smile."Hey Benkei...than-

"I'M NOT LISTENING I'M NOT LISTENING" Benkei screamed embarrased as he turns around not facing them

"Alright Ichigo now finish the job!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!Alright guy it's time to put you back to your shell!"

"Yikes!"

Zangetsu already knew what he had to do as in no more then just 2 seconds he hits Mad Gasher sending it flying in the air landing out of the stadium

"No...that wasn't supposed to happen"

"Tesiya-

"It's Tetsuya!"

 _'How did Ichigo misspronounce his name wrong?He heard it like 3 times'_ thought Kenta with a sweatdrop

"Whatever look you don't have to do this you can put things like revenge out of the should be just for fun you know" Ichigo said as he picks up Mad Gasher in reverse position

"Wha-it's smiling!"

"Yeah it is...you can smile to the B-Pit sometimes I'm sure you'll find your way there"

"...Hey look is that a space crab!" said Tetsuya pointing at the air which everyone but Ichigo looks at it

"Come on you can't really expect me to-

Tetsuya then quickly snatches his bey."Hey wait a minute!" said Ichigo as everyone looks down seeing Tetsuya running away

"Sorry but things like friendship,smiles are not in my vocrabulary hahaha my revenge lives oh snapitysnapsnapsnap running awaaaaaaay!" he said running to the forest

"Wow he sure….likes to talk to himself a lot doesn't he" said Kenta annoyed

"Oh well that didn't go as well as I thought it would...hey where's Benkei?" asked Ichigo as everyone else raised their eyebrows looking around

[scene change]

Benkei was standing at the sand as water kept touching his boots every time but he paid no attention as he was staring at the moon

"Gingka Hagane...you sure gave me a lot to think about….BU-BU-BU-BU-BU-BUUUUUULL!"

[scene change]

Ichigo and the gang were now walking back to the direction to where

"Hey does anyone else feel like they're forgetting something?" asked Ichigo

"No,not really at least I don't think so why?" replied Madoka

"Nothing just asking"

[scene change]

Gingka stops running for what felt like forever as he was staring at the sky with his hands on his knees panting in sweat

"WHERE IS EVERYONE?!" he whined

 **####################################################################################################################**

 **Wow poor Gingi barely had any screen time at all but oh well I had to get Ichigo to fight at some you guys enjoyed the fight and please review that would be appreciated**

 **THE END**


	6. Aquario's challenge

**####################################################################################################################################**

Face Hunters were seen standing in the middle of nowhere in the night as a bit of a fog was clearing was another person standing the opposite in their direction as this was none other then Hikaru and frankly she was quite annoyed

"I don't know who you guys are but I got things to do so move along" Hikaru said annoyed

"Wait a second,not so fast!"

"Yeah if you wanna enter this town you gotta pay the toll"

"To us face hunters!" said as all of them fire their beys at her to which Hikaru fires her own bey."You amateurs!"

All the random beys were about to Aquairo but then it phases out of sight

"It dissapeared?!" Beknei exclaimed in shock as he was sitting on a boulder

Aquairo appears as it was behind the other beys

"Wh-what?!"

"How could that happen?!"

Not even a minute later and all the other random beys stop spinning on the ground Hunters moan in was shocked as well but soon gets over as he smiles in satisfaction."Interesting"

"There consider me welcomed,now out of my way" Hikaru said already walking away from them but Benkei then stands in her way."What you wanna battle too?!"

"No wait sorry!That battle well we were just testing your skills"

"Testing?"

"Yeah,you're okay,so...what's your name?"

"Hikaru Hasuna" she introduces herself as he brings her bey in open."And this is Storm Aquairo and he is known as my most trusted friend"

"Hikaru Hasuna and Storm Aquairo?...How would you like to battle a really strong opponent?" Benkei offered

This made Hikaru's eyebrows widen."A really strong opponent...hmmmmm"

[scene change,next day]

"You can do it!"

"Take him down!"

Yeah everyone was yelling as there was a beyblade tournament going on albeit a small now Kenta and Takashi were having their own battle which Kenta managed to win

"Oh man you're so strong lately Kenta" Takashi said with a sigh

"Well it's not surpirsing since you had such an epic battle Gingka" said

"Well yeah ehehe" smiled Kenta rubbing his nose with a finger

Everyone's ears perked up hearing were looking at Ichigo fighting someone bey kept hitting Zangetsu but he wasn't even budging from his a simple strike Zangetsu hit the bey simply which was send flying

"Of course,Ichigo moved up to the B block" said Takashi

"Next up Ichigo's and Gingka's battle"

The were already setting up their beys ready to launch it at one another

"You ready Ichigo?!"

"I was born ready!"

"3"

"2"

"1"

Before either of them could fire off Gingka's eyes grow a lot heavier as he falls on the ground

"Wow Gingka you okay?!" asked Ichigo rushing over to him

"What happened?!"

"What's going on?!"

"Is he okay?"

[B-Pit]

Gingka was lying on the bed his face nearly red as he had a on his mouth

"Hey Gingka speak to me" said Kenta with a hint of concern

"I'm alright,alright" Gingka's voice muffled as he was trying to sound like his self but failing

Madoka takes it out and her eyes shot wide a little."Wow it's a high fever" she stated

"Why didn't you tell us you were feeling all that good?" Ichigo asked

"Hey I'm fine okay it's nothing guys"

"You don't look that fine,the doctor will be here soon okay" Madoka said putting an ice pack on Gingka's head."Just try to relax and get some sleep alright"

"Huh,what doctor?" Gingka asked with a hint of fear

"The one I called don't worry you'll feel much better once he gives you some medicine"

"M-Medicine" Gingka's voice got higher when he said that as he hides under his bed like a scared child."I don't need a doctor!"

"You're sick,you do"

"I hate medicine okay!"

"Wait Gingka you have a problem with medicine?" Kenta questioned

"You're just being silly,silly" Madoka exclaimed

"Who likes medicine?! It tastes gross,yummy and nasty!"

This got Madoka and Kenta to laugh while Ichigo got a tick mark not even believing what he was hearing

"IT'S NOT FUNNY"

[scene change]

Gingka was lying on the bed this time sleeping still having an ice pack

"The doctor said it was just a cold all he has to do is take it easy for a few days" said Madoka

"Thank goodness he was problably just exhausted" Kenta said relieved."Ever since Gingka came to town it's been one fierce battle after another"

"Hey Kenta what are we gonna do if those guys come to challenge him when Gingka's sick like this?" Madoka asked worried if that happened

"Oh? If that's true...if that happens…"

[scene change]

In an abonded place Hikaru fires off her bey seeing it destroying several small pillars with ease before it returns to her."Gingka Hagane huh haha I'll be looking forward to our battle she said with a smirk before frowning looking at the sun."To win against strong opponents that is the destiny I have been given the path to follow" she remembered the day her sick mother had encourged her to become the strongest

"No matter who it is I will not lose!No one will stand in my way to become the best blader in the world!"

(AN:Try saying that fighting Ryuga xD)

Hikaru fires her bey again which phases out of sight before reappearing quickly again destroying another small pillar

"And I will fulfill my mother's dream!"

[B-Pit]

"Wow Kenta when did you get so many points?" Gingka said impressed looking at Kenta's who score had 2150

"It was so...frustrating when I lost to since then I've been working hard" Kenta explained

"At this rate you'll problably catch up to me soon enough" Ginka gives it back to Kenta

"Really? If I did maybe I could beat you,until then I won't lose to anyone!"

(AN:Lol yeah right)

"Don't forget that feeling,if you have a desire to win you can do your best no matter how difficult it is"

"Right"

Now then" Gingka got up removing the sheets."I can't sit up on my butt forever like this"

Madoka then comes in with the saw Gingka getting up which emmited a gasp from her."Gingka what are you doing?!The doctor said you're not supposed to move around yet!"

"But I'm perfectly fine,see 1,2,1,2" Gingka reasoned trying to exercise his arms moving them around

"I said have to get over your cold...that's okay though otherwise you won't get any of this" she references to her cake

"Wow did you bake that Madoka?!" Kenta asked in amazment

"Yup"

"Mhhm I can't believe it I always think of you in your workshop,not in kitchen" Gingka admitted

"Guess you don't know let's eat this,just the two of us,oh and Ichigo as well"

Gingka gasps in shock."No wait please!Come on I haven't eaten anything since last night!"

"So do you promise to stay in bed and sleep?"

"Yes I do"

"Well okay let's all then"

[scene change]

"If I get to eat this delicious cake I don't mind sleeping of this cold for a while" Gingka said eating the cake which was absolutely delicious now addicted to the taste

"Yeah no kidding how did you make this anyway?" Ichigo asked

"How do you think,I baked it the trick is to go easy on the sugar" said Madoka

"But it's so sweet?"

"Well that's because I used a little pinch of salt can bring out the best of ingredients by being creative with 's the same thing with beyblades you follow?"

 _'I gotta tell this to Yuzu when I get back home'_ thought Ichigo

"Hey Madoka I wanna talk to you about my Sagittario" announced Kenta confusing Madoka

[scene change]

"Your special move?" Madoka said sitting on her chair with the laptop in front as Kenta nodds his head

"Yeah for an example Gingka has his shooting Star Blast Attack and Leone has his Lion Gale Force Wall.I was wondering where I could create my own special move like that so Sagittario could reach the upper levels of strength" explained Kenta

"That's really there is a part of your bey that I've been wondering now let's see Sagittario" Madoka gestures her hand"

"Huh?O-Okay here?" Kenta give her his bey

Madoka puts it on her desk as she was anylyzing it on her computer _.'I am getting stronger but if I came up with a special move no matter what kind of opponent I came up with against then I would definetely-'_ Kenta's thoughts got interrupted by Madoka saying."Wow look at this!"

The computer had the Sagittario turn upside down zooming in on the spin track

"The Spin Track?"

"Yeah,rgiht here,look closely" Madoka instructed as three glowing were shown."Inside the spin track there are things that look like claws you see

"Oh wow that's cool!"

"Up untill now you've never used these claws you 's possible that if you did use them you could create your own special move that you always had to perform,right?"

"My...special move?What should I be able to do to use the claws Madoka?"

"I don't know the answer to that one.A special move is created when by combining the hidden ability within the bey with the blader's have to figure that one on your own and that is just part of the challenge of the 's okay I think you can definetely do it Kenta" she gives him back his bey

"...Mhm thanks Madoka"

"Hey Madoka I'm here so what do you want?" Ichigo announced coming down the stairs

"Ah Ichigo perfect timing" Madoka said with a smile."Quick question but can I...borrow your bey for a second?"

"Why?Zangetsu isn't exactly damaged or-

"But your battle with Tetsuya?You got it dirty remember"

"Oh...well uh sure here you go" Ichigo gives her his bey which Madoka quickly puts it in her machine anylzing it

 _'Yes!Now I can finally find out about Ichigo's bey!'_ thought Madoka in exciment as she wanted to know about that bey ever since she first layed her eyes on knew that there was something about that bey that had Madoka's curiosity spike more and more each passing was finally the day she could find out about she didn't lie when she said that it had to be cleaned

After about cleaning for about half an hour she puts Zangetsu in the machine as he got Madoka clicked the button on her mouse her eyes bulged right out of their sockets

"EH?!" Madoka shrieked causing Ichigo to get up from the couch he was sitting on as he looked at her with curiousity

"Is...everything alright?"

"Everything alright?Everything alright?!Are you seeing this?!" Madoka yelled out in pure shock pointing at the screen with a shaky finger."That bey of yours has a combination of attack,defense and stamina! I-It's like a balance type bay but with stamina and according to this it has loads of it!Like it could go on forever fighting!How did you even get this bey?!"

"Oh? Is that all?So did you finish cleaning Zangetsu?"

"Yeah,sure" Madoka murmured eyes still wide giving Ichigo his bey still staring at her screen which was turned then left saying bye

"Hey Ichigo...just one last question do you have a special move?"

"The what?Oh that...well I think so"

 _'I...can't believe what I just saw…'_ Madoka thought watching Ichigo leave. _'This...this beyblade...this Zangetsu could be even more powerful then Gingka's Pegasus'_

[scene change]

At a park Ichigo grunts firing off his bey which easily destroyed his target,a dummy which returns to him

' _Still...I wonder if I could still use a Getsuga Tensho,well only one way to find out'_ thought Ichigo as he about to go for another round

"Hey!

"Huh?" Ichigo questioned looking upwards before his expression got annoyed seeing Benkei

"Where's Gingka Hagane?!"

"Gingka?Oh great what do you want from him this time?"

"What do you think I've come to challenge him into a battle!This time Gingka's gone lose cause I found a new opponent for him!An increnible strong opponent called Hikaru Hasuna"

"Hikaru Hasuna?"

"Now go tell Gingka tommorow noon we'll be waiting at the Bey Colosy at the town!"

"Hey wait a second-

"See ya tommorow!" Benkei said already leaving Ichigo by himself dumbfounded

"A strong opponent?Great what am I gonna do now? I have no idea if I could do a Getsuga Tensho….guess I'll find out till tommorow"

[scene change]

Beneki was standing on the tallest floor arms folded while Hikaru was down below on the ground waiting patiently

"Come on out Gingka Hagane!" yelled Benkei

As if that was supposed to happen a shadow was walkin over to the soon to be battle arena

"Yes,he's here"

But instead of Gingka Benkei's eyes were wide as if his mouth was hanging open seeing Ichigo walking over instead

"Are you Gingka Hagane?" asked Hikaru

"Yeah,that's me Gingka Hagane" answered Gingka

"Wh-What did he say?!What's that guy doing here?!" Benkei asked himself loudly still in shock and confused."Hey wait!" Benkei runs down the stairs quickly

"Well Gingka show me what you got?!"

"That's what I'm here for!" replied was the only way to win right now since Gingka was gonna be out of commision for a while so he had to step in plus he was confident he could win this

"Oh it's on!"

"Let it rip!"

Both of them yelled out as they launched their beys at one another,the beys charging at one another

"Alright Zangetsu show her what you got!"

"Hm make your move!"

She got surprised when Zangetsu hit Aquario as it got knocked back flying before landing on the ground

 _'Amazing speed and power...it has to be an attack type'_ thought Hikaru

"You liked that huh" Ichigo said with a smirk

"Not bad Gingka but now it's my turn!Go Aquario!"

Aquario runs up to Zangetsu but Zangetsu manages to dodge it with ease

"Trying to run are you?!No way that won't work on me!"

Aquario kept trying to hit Zangestu on different sides but no matter what it did Zangetsu just kept on dodging within ease

"Stop running!Man up and fight Gingka!"

"Alright already if that's how you want it!

Zangetsu charges at Aquario but what happened next shocked Ichigo as Aquario phases out of sight

"It dissapeared?!"

"Oh sweet move!" Benkei said from above watching the battle

Zangetsu landed on the ground with Aquario phasing out again

"Again?!Damn where did it go?"

"If you can't judge the angle from my movements then you can't dodge them! I wonder how long you can last?"

This made Ichigo growl in looks back down seeing Zangetsu losing,continuisly getting hit over and over again as Aquario kept phasing out of sight

"What's wrong Gingka Hagane don't tell me that's all you got?!

 _'This would be so much easier if I still had my powers! I can't keep up with her moves'_ Ichigo thought annoyingly before he took a deep breath. _'Gotta be calm I can't just always rely on my powers for everything I gotta use my head in this one'_

Ichigo was done with thoughts in his head and he saw Zangetsu still getting attacked but he was now dodging a bit then came to realization when he saw Aquario phase out again

 _'There! It was only for a moment but I heard a sound'_ Ichigo thought as he closes his eyes focusing hearing Aquario phase out again this time clearly. _'I think I got it!By quickly changing his perfomance tip Aquario is suddenly changing it's speed making it look like it's dissapearing'_

"With this blow it's all over!" Hikaru said as she swings her hand with Aquario charging in again

"I wouldn't think so!" Ichigo yelled as Zangetsu attacks Aquario before it could dissapear

"Wh-what?!" Hikaru said in shock

"Oh yeah!"

Aquario stumbles on the ground it's rotating speed decreased from the blow

"Damn that's one tough bey,but hey at least I managed to figure out it's moves now I can win" Ichigo said in confidence

"You think so huh?Hmmm are you sure you figured it out?"

"Huh?"

"I'll congratulate you for the perfomance tip change but I'm not done playing around.I'll show you Aquario's true power" she said with a smirk

"What are you talking about?"

"Huh there's still something more?!" Benkei said in surprise

"I'll show you what I'm talking about!You better keep your eyes peeled"

Aquario was around Zangetsu but somehow more Aquario's kept coming out of the original until there were many enough that circled Zangetsu

"It multiplied?!"

"Let's see if you can figure out this special move"

"She's got anohter one?!"

Zangetsu attacks at Aquario but passes goes to attack another one but passes through one again

''At this rate I'm not gonna get anywhere like this how can I tell which one is the real one?"

"It's time to finish this!Aquario:Infinite Assualt!"

The other Aquario's spin around Zangetsu before leaving as about a few if then an enourmous water rises up looking like a tsunami as it was about to splash on only looked at this with a smirk

"I gotta say that's not bad...but it's time for me to show you my special move!"

"Huh what did you say?!"

"What he can't be serious?!" Benkei exclaimed

A pale blue white outline aura surounds Zangetsu as the rotating speed increased exponencally as the the speed seemed faster then before."Now let's go!Special move:Getsuga Tenshoooo!" Ichigo shouted as Zangetsu was charging at the tsunami as a huge blue wave of energy comes out of Zangetsu at the shape of a half easily cut the tsunami in half as white flashing light got on the arena

Hikaru and Benkei shield their eyes at the bright it was done she was beyond shocked to see her bey flying in the air as it stopped rotating falling on the ground with a metal still saw Zangetsu spinning easily as ever

"I...lost...me?" Hikaru murmured devastated as she fell on her kness

Ichigo walks over to pick up his zanpakuto spirit now turned into a bey stopping him with his then walks over to Hikaru as she looked at him still in shock

"Hey...you alright? If you're surprised cause you lost don't put up a good fight I'll give you that much" Ichigo said with a smile as he helped get Hikaru up

"Really?But…"

"But nothing I know losing sucks trust me I know that feeling but it's also a motivation for you to train how about we fight again sometime...when we have time"

"Uh...sure"

"Alright I gotta go see ya later" Ichigo said as he was now leaving

 _'Wow...Gingka Hagane huh...I gotta say he sure is strong'_ Hikaru thought with an unknowing smile and a small blush appeared on her what she was doing she furiously shakes her head off. _'Wait what was I thinking?! I would never even think of that! I-I think losing is effecting me more then I thought...yeah that's it'_ Hikaru reasoned with herself as she was walking away as well

"I...I gotta clear my head" Benkei murmured as not to long he left as well

 **#####################################################################################################################################**

 **As usual if you guys enjoyed this please favourite,follow and most of all review**

 **THE END**


	7. Heated Battle Gingka vs Kyoya

**##########################################################################################################################################################################################################**

Ichigo,Gingka,Madoka were looking at the dark clouds forming at the sky looking at were now in B-Pit inside

"Man looks like it's gonna rain" commented Madoka

"Looks that way" replied Gingka

Ichigo made a it why did it have to rain?

Unknown to them there were two people just outside going to the B-Pit.A shorter one wss Kenta carrying Benkei who looked badly injured. Kenta was injured as well but not as much as Benkei

Noise was heard in the lower floor as the three teens were shocked by what they were seeing

"Gingka" Kenta said weakly as this was the last thing he said before all his strength before he fell on the ground with Benkei on his back

[scene change]

Madoka puts a towel inside the bucket filled with then put the wet towel on Benkei's forehead

"Kyoya disbanded the face huters?" Ichigo said in confusion

"But that doesn't make any sense weren't Benkei and Kyoya good friends?" Madoka said also confused of the whole situation

"Well.. I thought they were but…" Kenta remembers how Kyoya stepped his foot down on Benkei's arm telling them both to say to Gingka that Kyoya has returned

"Gingka" Benkei wheezed out weakly still in pain."Gingka,listen…Kyoya isn't the kind of person to-" he grunts in pain."Something happened to him,I don't know what but something ... I'm begging you show Kyoya the true meaning…of beyblade battle"

"Even after everything he's done to him he still wants to save him?" murmured Madoka

"This is my last request…Gingka" Benkei reached out his hand which was a bit hard to do but Gingka grabs it with his hands

"Don't worry I will"

"Th-Thank you...Gingka" Benkei had tears of happiness before he drifted of his eyes fully closed

"Benkei!" everyone but Ichigo said as they were shaking Benkei's body but he wasn't moving a finger or even breathing

"No,Benkei you can't leave me like this!" Kenta cried

"Zzzzz..." turns out Benkei was a shocker

"What the-was he seriously sleeping?!" Ichigo asked incredulously as everyone was sweat dropping anime style after that awkward moment

[scene change]

Kyoya awaits at an open arena having a big held his Leone by his hand in a tight grip where the winds were attacking relentlessly."RAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH" he screamed as at that exact time lighting came up behind him

[Outside B-Pit]

"Are you really going?" Kenta asked

"Of course I am.I have to get Kyoya back on his senses"

"But-

"Don't worry I'll be fine and I won't lose"

[scene change]

The four friends set off to find Kyoya who is waiting for them at an open arena where the wind continues its relentless get turned on and Kyoya place at each side of the Beystadium while Madoka,Ichigo and Kenta go act as the audience

"Kyoya Tatagame"

"Gingka time I WILL defeat you!Not only that but I will have you beg for mercy!" said Kyoya laughing

"That's not what a beyblade battle is about!"

"Oh yeah then what is it about then?!Huh well tell me Gingka!"

"We'll show you!Pegasus and I" Gingka puts his bey on

Kyoya chuckled in amusement."Oh yeah well we'll just see about that!" he also prepared his bey

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!"

[Doji's mansion]

"Mmmmm… exquisite" Doji said as he took another bite finishing his supper."Eating a pepperoni pizza with a knife and fork is so much more civilized then eating with one's hand" complimented Doji."And this orange juice" he takes a sip."Is a perfect combination of the pepperoni sauce"

(AN:Am I the only one who wanted to steal that pizza? I know I'm not come on people I know you wanted that pizza too!)

"May I represent today's" Doji's butler exclaimed as another butler pulls out his dish revealing an object displaying Gingka's and Kyoya's battle

"My this is quite...delightful" said Doji with all his fingers crossed with his elbows resting on the table

[scene change]

Pegasus and Leone clash for brief moments before backing clash again and again but neither seemed to be winning as they kept cancelling each other's attacks

"They're just warming up" said Kenta

"The real batrle hasn't even started at all!" replied Madoka

"How could you do that to Benkei?!Wasn't he your friend?!" asked Gingka with a hint of anger in his voice

"Oh Benkei?You mean 'friend'? Is that what you call it" mocked Kyoya which received a glare from Gingka."Please he isn't even worth mentioning my breath to him!" Kyoya laughed at that

"Why you" growled Gingka

"In this world it's the survival of the fittest!Only the strong make it through!" Kyoya's eyes start glowing green."The only place where the weak deserve is to be crushed by my hand!He will become the strongest beast and stand at the top of the line!"

Leone and Pegasus circle around the stadium where they crash with one another struggling to overpower each other."In this world there is only one place for the king of the beasts and that is me!KYOYA!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kyoya laughs insanely

"Benkei was right about you… "

This got Kyoya to stop laughing and look at Gingka in confusion."Huh?"

"You are so want to be left alone in the world and then what?Sound pretty empty to me,just crushing your opponents,that's not a bey battle Kyoya!"

"Either it's defeat or be 's the same thing with bey battles"

"No!Using your spirit to face off against opponents is what a bey battle is!"

"How's this for a bey battle I'm going to crush you like a bug!Crush you so you can never battle again Gingka!"

"Enough already Kyoya!"

"Remember me in your nightmares Gingka!" wind starts to surround Leone."You're my prey too!"

At this battle Leone seemed to be taking advantage now as it kept hitting Pegasus getting Pegasus was about to go back Leone hit him again the force of the hit much stronger

"What power" said Madoka getting her small laptop examining Leone."Rotation strength,speed and power they're all at unbelievably high levels"

"That's right Leone destroy him!Destroy him until there's nothing left hahahahahaha!" Kyoya laughed as he waved his arm back

"You just don't listen do you…I must not lose,I must not lose,to this Pegasus!"

Pegasus rolls around going to hit Leone from the side but Kyoya had other plans."Nice try but that won't work!" said Kyoya as Leone makes a big tornado

"It's that move again" said Ichigo with crossed arms

"Good Gingka's dealt with this before" said Kenta

"Pegasus go long!" shouted Gingka which Pegasus goes up in the air as high as it could with blue energy going inside the tornado again."Pegasus Star Blast Attack!"

"Bad move!" said Kyoya

"What?!"

"You think I haven't learn any new tricks!Wolf Canyon helped me unlock some of the powers within me I never knew I had!Raaaaargh!" Kyoya shouted as green energy surrounded his body

"That's not a Lion Gale Force Wall,run Gingka!" yelled Kenta

It was too late already as the tornado grew much bigger then before,not only that but it was twisting itself hitting Pegasus on the inside which proved the Star Blast Attack useless before Pegasus got spit out

"Oh no this changes everything I can't attack the center of the tornado!" said Gingka

The tornado now grew even bigger then before using the winds to do rain started to fall."Dodge it!" cried out Gingka with Pegasus dodging the tornado just in time

"Keep trying all you like this is the end for you!" Kyoya stated

"The wind is too strong I've got to do something now,Peasus!" Pegasus was now attaking the tornado head on but it got easily pushed back

"Oh come on why don't you just give up already?!"

"I must not lose!Come on Pegasus!"

Pegasus tried to do the same thing but the same result happened

"An attack like that won't work!"

What happened next shocked Gingka as the tornado had somehow grown even bigger then fact so big that it even reached the dark clouds themselves

[scene change]

Osamu stares at the tornado he sees in the distance from his room."Man what a storm" he said but upon closer look he got surprised seeing a green tornado."Is that a tornado?"

[scene change]

The strong winds batter Takashi's umbrella while he is walking in the too also sees the giant tornado."Is that a tornado?!"

[scene change]

Akira observes the tornado from his seat on a train."Could that be?"

[scene change]

Hikaru notices it too as she was about to drink a hot beverage."A bey battle must be going on" she suspects

[scene change]

The giant tornado forcefully pulls Pegasus hitting it

"Now crush him!"

The tornado does the same thing again slowly tearing some of Pegasus's wings

"Show no mercy!"

The tornado throws Pegasus roughly to the metal ground still getting dominated

"IT'S OVER YOU HEAR ME I WIN"

"Pegasus!"

[Doji's mansion]

Doji drinks his orange juice looking quite pleased with the results he was looking at the match." expected of the warrior that I beast player,the king of beasts Kyoya Tategami" his glasses flash white as another orange juice was poured down on his glass

[scene change]

"What do I do?!Pegasus's attacks don't work but I can't escape from Leone's assaults either!" exclaimed Gingka

"Oh no Pegasus is slowing down!" pointed out Kenta

"His rotation speed is about to stop!" said Madoka

 _'Pegasus's feathers…are falling!Am I actually unable to defeat Kyoya?'_ thought Gingka

"What's wrong?! I thought you were gonna teach me something about a 'real bey battle!'Hahahahahaha maybe I'll teach you something instead!" Kyoya did a wild grin on his face as the winds of the tornado became more violent

Madoka and Kenta were not looking as they didn't want to see the outcome."Hey!Keep it together no flinching!" called out Benkei as the three of them turn around looking at him with surprised looks

"Benkei?!"

"Don't turn your heads like turtles when your friend is on the ropes you gotta cheer for him" quoted Benkei

"Gingka don't give up!"

"Yeah Gingka come on you're the best!"

Cheers erupted from the other side of where the others were sitting with claps as well

"Everyone is here?" said Gingka

"Wait where did they come from just now?'' muttered Ichigo in confusion

"I couldn't stay away I'm right behind you Gingka!" said Hikaru

"Yeah bring back our Kyoya he's the coolest!"

"Gingka's avenging my defeat crabs it's as touching as a mother's claw!" Tetsuya anime cried

"Wait wasn't Ichigo the one who defeated you?"

"We're right behind you Gingka!"

"Yeah you can do it!"

Gingka smiled."Of course Gingka you forgot about the most important part" he looks over to everyone cheering him on.' _I'm not battling alone'_ he then hears a strange sound looking in confusion

"Hmph!Who needs cheering when you can count on your strength!" said Kyoya

Gingka ignored what Kyoya said instead focusing on the strange heard it again and this time his eyes were wide realizing what he was hearing."Someone...someone is crying!" he stated confusing everyone even Kyoya."Leone...is that you?"

He heard it again this time Gingka saw tears from Leone."I get it...even you Leone are saddened by this new Kyoya

"What are you babbling on about?!"

"...I get it,hang tight Leone I'll show him!"

'What are you up to Gingka?' thought Madoka

"It doesn't matter what you do!Cheering and friends aren't gonna save you,sorry about that I'm still gonna blow you from the edge of the earth!Ready for my new special move? I created it just for this moment!" Kyoya smirked

"He has a new special move?!" said Kenta shocked

"But the Lion Wild Fange Dance is already so powerful" said Madoka

"Raaaaaargh!" Kyoya yelled when lightning strikes."Roar Leone!Special move:King Lion Tearing Blast!"

Now instead of just one there were three tornados were shouts of Pegasus to get out of the way but it was too tornados got to Pegasus as the said bey was getting brutally smacked around in the air

"Go ahead and try to escape it won't matter the tornados will dance until you're crushed into pieces!"

"Oh no this is awful!" said Madoka

"Grrr come on Pegasus don't give up!" said Kenta

"Pegasus!Pegasus!Pegasus!" the people chanted over and over

"Enough!You're just wasting your time cheering for him!" shouted Kyoya

"No they're not!" countered Gingka

"What?!"

"Destroying your opponent isn't a bey battle...I know that now.I tried to defeat using only my strength.I only thought about winning but everyone's cheering reminded me of that Kyoya" explained Gingka

"What are you on about?!"

"Beyblade isn't just something you can stronger at alone!When you challenge yourself take everything your opponent delivers,it increases the connection between you and your bey growing stronger!As long as I can hear the cheer of my friends whom I battled with then I have no chance of losing!So I'll take everything!Your strength,your anger,your desperation and...Leone's sadness" finished Gingka

(AN:In short terms Kyoya he's talking about the 'power of friendship'... Why was this added again?)

"Leone's sadness?!"

"Leone's what?!Huh,hey look at that!" Benkei pointed his finger which everyone else looked up

"Wait that's…" Kenta got interrupted by the loudness of the tornados

"Pegasus is spinning faster" said Madoka as indeed it was true with the bey going faster

"When it gets hit by the tornados he uses that power to increase its own rotation speed" said Benkei in awe

"What's going on here?" Kyoya asked in confusion not understanding that he was losing

"When I took all of the energy from Leone it allowed me to become stronger.I can even restore Pegasus's wings" stated Gingka confidently

"That's impossible!What does someone like you possibly understand me?!Well then try this on for size!" Kyoya roared his eyes glowing green as the 3 tornados molded into size was ridiculous as other objects were forcefully getting tornado flew in the air along with Pegasus until they reached above the clouds and nothing was seen at all

"Pegasus!" screamed the crowd-oh wait I mean Gingka's friends and random people

"Hahahaha!Serves you right that's what you get!You can talk tough all you want but this is what's all had a good fight but joke's on you you lost!"

"...It's not over yet paul Pegasus is still spinning"

"Don't be ridiculous how can you possibly know that?!"

"Because I can hear Pegasus calling to me!"

Kyoya became shocked when all of a sudden the dark weather became bright as the physical form of Pegasus flies down."Starts connect to other stars and form a connect to other beys and form bonds.A bey battle isn't just about destroying an opponent it's about forging friendships by battling together!"

"I don't need friendship! I survived on that damn alley by myself to sharpen my claws just to destroy you!" Leone starts creating another tornado

"You weren't alone…"

"What's that?!"

"Remember the blader's spirit and you left that alone in the wilderness!" Gingka shouted as a bright beacon of light appears in the skies with Pegasus going inside the tornado."This is the bond between me and Pegasus!Special move:Pegasus Meteor Shower!" he announced his new move as an enormous light shows easily going inside the tornado about to hit Leone

"The King Lion Tearing Blast will-" Kyoya could not finish his words as his whole body felt numb at the sigh of Pegasus hitting Leone with heavy force strong enough that Leone was out of the stadium landing on the ground on it's master's feet. _'Leone...that's right'_ memories surface from Kyoya remembering all the times he had spend with Leone, from the day he got him, from his own childhood and even the recent events. _'You've always been by my side'_

Kyoya finished his thoughts as he looks at Pegasus who weakly spinning meaning Gingka had was hugely heard but Kyoya could care less as he picks up his bey

"I lost but….I was never was alone was I"

Kyoya then got confused when most people were praising not just Gingka but Kyoya as well complimenting about their fight as it went as far with claps as only one who wasn't doing that was Ichigo whom only had a small smile

Everything got interrupted when out of nowhere a helicopter shows up confusing literally was only one intelligent answer for all of this

"Krabba what?!"

(AN:That was the first time Tetsuya made me laugh xD)

The helicopter lands on the ground with the door being opened as walking out were Doji and his butler."That was an excellent dinner theater" he clapped grabbing his orange juice."A toast to your victory Gingka Hagane"

Gingka's eyes widened."I know who you are...you're Doji!"

 **##########################################################################################################################################################################################################**

 **Finally I'm done! Guys I am sorry this took so long I didn't really have enough motivation to write this chapter. And before you ask yes I know there was an episode before this but I didn't wanna do that since I never ever liked episode 9 as it felt like filler to me on my opinion**

 **Everything played out pretty much the same like canon except Benkei was more open or whatever happened in there and Gingka did get tested by Doji's AI or that's how I think happened**

 **Also two more things:**

 **did know the truth about Gingka but she got the same reaction like in canon so she's cool with that or whatever**

 **DOES NOT have a special move I repeat he does not have a special move… well at least not yet anyways. That's because remember Ichigo fought Hikaru instead of Kenta so this didn't have Kenta unlock his special move. So currently Kenta is weaker then his canon self at the moment but don't worry he will get his special move eventually**

 **So yeah hope you guys enjoyed this. If so please favorite, follow and most of all review so**

 **THE END**


	8. Announcment

**######################################################################################################################################**

Hello everyone. I kmow this isn't the chapter like how you all wanted or expected but unfortunately for you I have very bad news for you

This story will not continue. Now hear me out. I know all of you fans out there are upset and maybe some in an uproar. Guys I'm gonna be honest right now. I don't like this story at all. At first I was excited to write it when I thought of it but over time I got bored of it when I was writing chapter 2. I was forcing myself to write it even though I didn't want it to just for you guys. Again this story will not continue

HOWEVER

This story will be up for adoption since I don't wanna delete it and that would be a little overboard for me. If anyone is interested in doing so all you have to do is PM me and we can talk about your own version of the story. If the said person wants to I can even help you out if you're having trouble with something

That is all

 **######################################################################################################################################**


End file.
